


Lovespell (Заклинание на любовь)

by Wargunsrock_n_roll



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargunsrock_n_roll/pseuds/Wargunsrock_n_roll
Summary: Зверь, демон, безжалостный варвар, хозяин, друг, соратник или нечто большее?Ательстан постепенно узнаёт Рагнара Лодброка и пытается разобраться, кто для него этот человек.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще всё скучно. Я долго и нудно, перечисляя события всех сезонов, буду рассказывать, почему Ательстан воспылал страстью к Рагнару и что из этого получилось. Повествование ведётся, исходя из факта, что мужеложство для викингов под запретом и даже больше — табу.  
> Посвящается моей неизменной бете и музе.

Страх. 

Он пришёл к нему той самой ночью, когда ветер бесновался, выл и, как обезумевший от полной луны зверь, кидался на стены монастыря, пока дождь хлестал по закрытым ставням, ручьями стекал по лицам мучеников на высоких разноцветных витражах, а громовые раскаты сотрясали небеса, разверзнув их над святой обителью.

Пришёл в тот самый момент, когда поверх бритых голов своих братьев Ательстан увидел в проёме окна яркие всполохи молний, вспарывающие своими остриями чернильные тучи и сложившийся из облаков знак — силуэт Зверя, который причудливо осветился в ночной темноте изломанными огненными линиями.

В тот самый момент Ательстан знал, что кара последует совсем скоро, знал, что неотвратимое зло неминуемо, и сказал об этом отцу-настоятелю. Но тот ему не поверил.

— Они прибыли, — с животным ужасом кричал брат-послушник уже следующим утром, когда в испачканной песком и водорослями мокрой рясе бежал по двору церкви. — Они прибыли: ад и все его демоны, — всё повторял он. 

Но монах ошибался. 

Настоящим демоном из всех тех, что сошёл в тот день на берег, был только один.

Тот, кто схватил безоружного Ательстана и приставил к его горлу нож, пока смотрел сверху вниз своими прозрачными, точно волчьими глазами, а спустя мгновение спас, закрыв собой и став на пути собственного брата. 

Тот, кто ловко балансировал на борту рассекающего волны драккара, любовно обхватив крепкой рукой оскаленную пасть деревянного чудовища, и спокойно смотрел, как окоченевшие тела мёртвых братьев-монахов, жрецов чужого бога, выбрасывают за борт его же соплеменники. 

Тот, кто без сожаления и вины вырезал весь монастырь, ограбил храм Господень, безбожно уничтожив все его святыни — а потом отдал свою часть добычи в обмен на спасение жизни испуганного бесполезного священника. 

Тот, кто опоил другого с желанием коварно выведать всё о далёкой стране и напасть на её беззащитных жителей, уничтожая и грабя — и в тот же день срезал унизительные рабские путы с чужой шеи, освобождая.

Человек, который радушно принял невинного монаха в свой дом и этой же ночью беззастенчиво предложил разделить ложе с ним и собственной женой, хрипло шепча на ухо: «Бог не узнает», а в ответ на отказ ушёл, оставив за собой терпкий запах пота, мускуса и шлейф жгучей похоти, которая заставила бы чресла даже самого непорочного из праведников затвердеть и пылать от неудовлетворённого голода.

Так что если у тьмы и есть лицо, если, как гласит пророчество, она существует, то не имеет семь голов и десять рогов, как сказано в писании. 

Нет. 

Хоть и вышла она так же из пучины морской, но у этой тьмы иной облик. 

С лазурными, подобными чистоте небес или глубине безмятежных вод, глазами.

Тонкими, правильными, невозможно благородными чертами. 

Ясной задорной улыбкой, обнажающей белоснежные, острые, как у дикого зверя, зубы. 

И низким, бархатным, с сиплой хрипотцой, опутывающим разум подобно заклинанию, голосом.

И если дьявол есть, если он покинул свой трон в горящей вечным пламенем преисподней и взошёл на эту землю, если сатана таков, каким рисует его священное писание — когда-то совершенство, полное мудрости, красоты и величия, но на самом деле искуситель, соблазнитель душ, сам лукавый и суть есть дракон, толкающий несчастных заблудших на путь духовной гибели… то Ательстан знает, где найти его и каково его истинное обличье.

У Зверя есть имя.

У Зверя есть лицо.

Лицо Рагнара Лодброка.


	2. Chapter 2

_Сбежать. Уйти прочь куда глаза глядят. Подальше от этих диких, жестоких, страшных людей с их поистине варварскими законами._  
  
Эта мысль преследует Ательстана и днём и ночью.   
  
Язычники — вот кем они были и кем наверняка останутся во веки веков, не изменяя своей чудовищной сущности. И даже если что-то и может изменить их, повлиять на их звериную натуру, то уж точно не одинокий слабый монах в одночасье потерявший дом, братьев, свободу и власть над собственной жизнью.  
  
Единственное, что у него не отняли, так это его веру, и даже она подвергается испытанию каждый день, что проводит Ательстан на этой грешной земле.   
  
Его вера, когда-то такая чистая, яркая и непоколебимая, здесь как будто бы тает — медленно и неотвратимо. Становится чем-то неуловимым, тонким, далёким и призрачным, подобно дымке над озером в рассветный час или огню, который обречён на верную погибель, если его не подпитывать. Даже неизменный атрибут любого монаха — выбритая на макушке тонзура постепенно зарастает чёрным ёжиком волос, напоминая Ательстану, что здесь он не человек божий, а просто мужчина, пленник, захваченный в бою трофей.  
  
Он должен быть рад тому, что спасся, но почему-то не чувствует благодарности за то, что Рагнар пощадил его.   
  
Он остро чувствует другое — что все нити, всё то, что связывает его с родной Англией и собственной сущностью, в нём неуклонно рвётся, пытается измениться и, как и любое существо, приспособиться к новому миру в отчаянном желании выжить.   
  
Именно поэтому он не может сдержать постыдных слёз, в жесте отчаяния ищет нож и снова, и снова, до содранной кожи скребёт им голову, стараясь сбрить отросшие волосы, вернуть то, что всегда принадлежало ему по праву данных им обетов невинности и послушания. Потому что оставшееся кольцо тёмных кудрей вокруг тонзуры призвано ежедневно напоминать Ательстану, как и каждому священнику, о терновом венце, надетом на Христа перед распятием, и таким образом соединять его со Спасителем.  
  
Но нож не так остёр, как бритва, испытываемая боль слишком жгучая, а порезы кровоточат слишком сильно, чтобы не сломить упорство Ательстана. Тем более этот варвар, его хозяин, умеет выглядеть убедительным, когда говорит хрипло, насмешливо и невозмутимо: «Ты уверен, что твой Бог смотрит на тебя сейчас? Может быть, он от тебя уже отвернулся?»  
  
Допустить такую мысль ужасней всего — это значит потерять любую надежду.  
  
И, главное, нельзя верить Рагнару Лодброку. Любым его словам.  
  
Вот только Ательстан отчего-то верит, когда тот с радушием кормит его, поит брагой и уважительно называет гостем. Верит ласке в его голосе и доброте, с которой Рагнар расспрашивает об Англии.   
  
— Ты научишь меня своему языку, _священник_? — говорит он вкрадчиво, наклонившись над своим кубком, медленно отпивая из него и заглядывая снизу вверх Ательстану в глаза.  
  
Говорит с сомнением и просительно — так, как будто простой раб может отказать ему.   
  
Как будто у него есть выбор.  
  
Ательстану это нравится. В какой-то мере ему льстит внимание и неподдельный интерес этого грубого северянина к обычаям чужой страны, её нравам и быту. И к единому Богу, которого проповедует Ательстан. На миг даже закрадывается мысль, что, возможно, Рагнар сможет обратиться в иную веру, отринуть своих языческих богов, и тогда все страдания, вся пережитая боль и смерть братьев обретут какой-то смысл и высшее предназначение. Тогда это было бы оправданно, и в душе Ательстана снова воцарилось бы хотя бы какое-то подобие мира.  
  
Но когда открывается правда, Ательстану становится горше во сто крат и ему нестерпимо стыдно.  
  
Рагнар обманул. Узнал от него всё, что хотел, а узнал затем, чтобы пойти в новый поход, напасть, убить и разграбить очередной город в когда-то далёкой и недоступной для этих дикарей Англии.  
  
Вина жжёт молодого священника калёным железом.   
  
Особенно тогда, когда Рагнар, дёргая затянутую на шее петлёй верёвку, ведёт его по деревне мимо подвешенных, словно выпотрошенная рыба, братьев. Ательстан смотрит на них, а видит других людей, которые сейчас мирно спят в своих постелях, но вскоре также умрут, и ему кажется, что в нём ломается последнее.   
  
Та самая капля переполняет чашу, и он больше не может _так_.   
  
Он восстаёт, подавляя отчаянно кричащий где-то глубоко инстинкт самосохранения, и понимает, _что_ должно за этим последовать.  
  
Он понимает, что готов. Здесь и сейчас.  
  
Он это заслужил.  
  
И когда Ательстан стоит на коленях в грязи и пыли посреди главной площади, а ненасытная сталь почти с нежностью касается холодным поцелуем его шеи, царапая подбородок, он почти ждёт этого. Ждёт и надеется, что всё закончится быстро.  
  
Но Рагнар лишь смотрит на него спокойным мудрым взглядом, перерезает верёвку, усмехается и уходит в ночь.  
  
В первое мгновение Ательстан растерян. Его накрывает волной облегчения, он не может этого скрыть ни от Рагнара, ни от самого себя, но в то же время он не понимает, что только что произошло. Ведь Рагнар получил от наивного священника то, что ему было нужно, так зачем он снова подарил ему жизнь?  
  
Ответ неизвестен. Ни Ательстану, ни, он уверен, самому Рагнару.  
  
И всё, что остаётся, это подняться с колен, закинуть на спину пожитки своего хозяина и последовать за ним.  
  
Сбежать…  
  
Но куда?  
  
Сейчас Ательстан как никогда понимает глупость и абсурдность этой затеи.  
  
Ему некуда идти и некуда бежать.  
  
Теперь его дом — это дом Рагнара Лодброка.  
  
***   
  
— Нельзя ставить раба выше меня, твоего родного сына! — вскакивает со скамьи и возмущается Бьорн.  
  
Он злится, что Ательстана оставили главным в отсутствие родителей, но под взглядом отца снова послушно садится на место.  
  
— Я не считаю его рабом. Он надёжный человек, — говорит Рагнар, но слова эти не подкупают Ательстана.   
  
Он уверен, что нет.  
  
— Прошу, не надо, — умоляет он.  
  
Но разве кто переубедит Рагнара, когда тот уже принял решение?  
  
Они отправляются в поход вместе с Лагертой, женой и верной соратницей, а Ательстану не остаётся ничего другого как делать то, что наказала ему Лагерта, — заботиться о доме и защищать её детей, кормить скот и чистить хлев, уж это у него получается лучше всего.  
  
О том, где сейчас их родители и что они делают, Ательстан предпочитает не думать. Даже отказывает Бьорну и Гиде идти в Каттегат, чтобы те быстрее увидели отца.  
  
Ательстан просто делает свою работу. Каждый день, как рутину, снова и снова, а ночами достаёт сохранённую ещё с монастыря Библию и читает её, стараясь найти в привычных словах прежнее душевное успокоение.  
  
Но если бы всё было так просто.  
  
Кажется, Господь покинул его, иначе почему Ательстан здесь, среди этих язычников, пока Рагнар со своими соплеменниками грабит христианские церкви? Почему позволил погибнуть всем братьям-монахам и отдал их храм на разграбление? И действительно, почему позволил другим христианам, своим прихожанам, наполнить его серебром, золотом и драгоценными камнями, сделав привлекательным для таких людей, как Рагнар и ему подобные, если сам Господь не от мира сего и царствие его небесное, а не земное с его соблазнами и благами?  
  
И что же в итоге остаётся Ательстану? Снова молиться, держа в руках заветную, спрятанную под кроватью Библию?  
  
Да, он может молиться, но сколько бы ни старался — Бог не отвечает. Нет ни знаков, ни знамений, ни предвестий.   
  
Ничего.  
  
Неужели это действительно воля самого Всевышнего, что его последователь, его верный слуга — тут, в плену у язычников, совсем один? Один. И таким останется до тех пор, пока не вернётся Рагнар.   
  
Одиночество коварно именно тем, что способно разрушать самые твёрдые устои и самые крепкие узы…  
  
Ательстан среди ночи будит Бьорна и говорит, что они отправятся в Каттегат. Завтра. Все вместе.   
  
Он убеждён, что делает это только из опасения за жизнь детей и потому, что в случае их потери Лагерта сделает с ним вещи, о которых лучше и не думать.   
  
***   
  
Рагнар возвращается. С триумфом, богатой добычей и сундуками, полными английского серебра.  
  
Но кто бы в этом сомневался? Уж точно не Ательстан, особенно теперь, когда он немного узнал характер и повадки этого неудержимого и яростного воина.  
  
На пиру по случаю возвращения царит веселье.   
  
Все танцуют, поют и травят обычные для воинов байки, перебивая друг друга и добавляя к историям всё новые и новые подробности. Брага льётся рекой, разговоры не умолкают, шутки становятся всё откровенней, а хохот и пение более громким и нестройным. Топот лихо отплясывающих ног приглушает голоса, но он не способен перекрыть собой лязг оружия и звон стремительно пустеющей посуды и кубков. Огонь в очагах разгорается всё сильнее, всполохами отражается на улыбчивых счастливых лицах и стайками искр время от времени взметается ввысь, к самому потолку.  
  
Ательстан тоже здесь. Сидит в одном кругу с варварами, словно он один из них.  
  
Есть, пьёт, разговаривает и улыбается.  
  
Чувство, которое возникает при этом где-то глубоко-глубоко в его груди, мятежное, пугающее и до безумия странное.  
  
Как будто он снова среди равных, среди одного большого единого братства.   
  
Только на этот раз дикого, бесшабашного, хмельного и смертельно опасного, как стая вечно голодных прожорливых волков, всегда готовых убивать.  
  
— Выпьешь со мной, священник? — на плечо Ательстана ложится большая ладонь.  
  
Рагнар протягивает ему угощение и смотрит как обычно — лениво и слегка насмешливо.  
  
Опасаться подвоха определённо поздно, поэтому Ательстан пожимает плечом и принимает наполненный брагой рог из чужих рук.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Под пристальным взглядом Рагнара он выпивает добрую его половину, прежде чем слышит:   
  
— Спасибо, что позаботился о моих детях.   
  
Благодарность в голосе Рагнара кажется неподдельной, и он тут же добавляет:   
  
— Ты добрый христианин.  
  
Северянин смотрит на монаха своими ярко-голубыми глазами, к синеве которых Ательстан пока так и не смог привыкнуть, — и не понять, то ли Рагнар действительно искренен, то ли издевается над ним. Однако слова эти, после всего, что было сказано и совершено, вызывают у Ательстана чувство безудержного, сумасшедшего веселья.   
  
Того, которое пьянит кровь почище любого вина и возникает в момент особо острой опасности, появляясь в преддверии самых болезненных падений. Гранича с потерей контроля над собой и паникой.  
  
Поэтому губы Ательстана сами складываются в бессмысленную болезненную улыбку, а кубок с остатками его содержимого он осушает в один присест.   
  
И не только этот.   
  
***   
  
Они снова возвращаются в дом Рагнара, к обычной для его хозяина жизни.  
  
Ательстан всё так же помогает по дому, занимается хозяйством и смотрит за детьми. Он сидит за одним столом со своими хозяевами, как будто он не пленник, но часть этой семьи. У него есть своё место, свой угол, верёвки не связывают его горло или руки и, кажется, он начинает совсем запутываться, кто он и каково его настоящее положение в этом доме.  
  
— Я всё ещё твой раб? — решается Ательстан в какой-то момент спросить об этом.  
  
Рагнар лежит на просторном ложе, лениво раскинувшись на нём и подогнув под голову одну руку, а другой держит вяленую рыбу.  
  
— А не всё ли равно? — равнодушно отвечает он, отхватывая от неё зубами добрый кусок.  
  
— Нет, — вскидывается Ательстан. — Потому что в вашем мире раб — хуже, чем пёс.   
  
— Что ж, так уж у нас заведено, — пожимает плечом Рагнар. — К тем, кого мы захватили в бою, мы относимся иначе. Но таковы наши законы.   
  
— Законы, по которым раба можно забить до смерти, а рабыню подвергнуть насилию и никто не понесёт за это наказания? — настойчиво продолжает Ательстан.  
  
Рагнар молчит, испытующе смотрит на него, а потом отворачивается к горящей неподалёку свече и подозрительно спокойно спрашивает:  
  
— Разве я отношусь к тебе, как к собаке?   
  
— Нет, ты очень добр… но я хочу быть свободным человеком.  
  
Какое-то время Рагнар не отвечает, а лишь играет с пламенем горящей свечи: проводит пальцами над тонким язычком огня, словно лаская его своими грубыми, но ловкими пальцами.   
  
Потом снова поворачивается и хитро ухмыляется, щуря свои светлые глаза, прежде чем многозначительно вскинуть обращённую к Ательстану бровь.   
  
— А может, ты опасаешься, что тебя могут принудить разделить с кем-то ложе?  
  
Мысли об этом смущают Ательстана настолько, что заставляют потерять последние остатки воздуха и задохнуться от стыда.  
  
— Да не волнуйся ты, — ухмыляется Рагнар, как сытый кот. — Лагерта вряд ли заинтересуется таким, как ты. Тем более у неё в распоряжении есть более зрелый муж, способный удовлетворить её аппетиты.  
  
Он хищно скалится, когда видит, как медленно, но верно щеки Ательстана окрашиваются лихорадочным румянцем.   
  
— Я и не думал об этом… — растерянно шепчет он.   
  
— А жар твоего лица говорит мне об ином, священник, — последнее Рагнар произносит с нажимом и особым издевательством в голосе. — Признайся, часто вспоминаешь ту ночь?  
  
Ательстан и правда вспоминал, много раз, и думал о том, что случилось, или вернее _не_ случилось, но сказать об этом его не заставит ничто, даже угроза вечных мук в адском пекле.  
  
— Нет. Конечно же нет, — спешит отрицать он. — Я и не думал, что в вашем мире подобного мне может желать в своей постели такая, как Лагерта.   
  
Плавным и хищным движением Рагнар соскальзывает с постели и подаётся навстречу Ательстану. Рывком поднимает на него взгляд и смотрит так, что у того невольно вспыхивает шальная, совершенно безумная мысль.  
  
А Лагерта ли?  
  
— Хватит говорить «в вашем мире», — резко и непривычно грубо вдруг бросает Рагнар. — Ты теперь живёшь здесь, здесь и останешься.   
  
Впервые он глядит на Ательстана холодно и жёстко, и привычная безмятежная синева в его глазах обращается в лёд.  
  
— Это _твой_ мир. Пора привыкать.  
  
Он злобно бросает кусок недоеденной рыбы куда-то в угол и уходит, хлопнув за собой дверью.


	3. Chapter 3

В полдень деревня, как обычно, наполнена покоем и тихой дневной суетой. Старики развешивают сети, женщины стирают бельё и чистят рыбу, а дети мирно играют у воды или в песке.  
  
И только когда раздаются испуганные нестройные крики, Ательстан замечает невдалеке ряд ощетинившихся оружием воинов.  
  
Он знает, что бесполезен, знает, что всё, что он может — бессмысленно умереть под ударами меча, поэтому бежит в дом, стараясь укрыть в нём детей. Снаружи слышатся звуки смерти, и это не что иное, как бойня, ибо противостоять опытным воинам селяне не в силах. Ательстан понимает, что дружина ярла Харальдсона скоро доберётся и сюда, и обречённо смотрит на Лагерту, которая стоит впереди всех с мечом в руке.  
  
А другой протягивает Ательстану топор.  
  
Монах растерянно разглядывает потёртое древко с острым выгнутым лезвием и замирает, не зная, что делать. А потом переводит взгляд на испуганного Бьорна, смотрит в наполненные ужасом глаза Гиды, доверчиво льнущей к нему, и молча берёт оружие.  
  
Он будет защищать эту семью. Даже если для этого потребуется причинить кому-то вред.  
  
Похоже, что-то в Ательстане безвозвратно изменилось, ибо подобная мысль уже не кажется ему такой крамольной и ужасающей, как прежде. Рагнар прав: в этом мире правят иные законы и иные правила, значит, нужно им следовать. Здесь и сейчас Ательстан будет действовать и поступать как северянин, а что будет потом… он подумает об этом позже.  
  
Наверно, именно поэтому он без сомнения бежит за Лагертой, прикрывая собой детей, а потом бросается в холодные воды реки, вытаскивая оттуда израненного, окровавленного и потерявшего сознание Рагнара.  
  
Потому что спасает он не хозяина, но товарища.  
  
Друга.  
  
— Дева Мария, услышь меня. Не дай ему умереть! — с мольбой шепчет Ательстан, когда слышит мерзкий шипящий звук, пока Лагерта зажимает пальцами располосованный бок и прижигает его.  
  
Вокруг раскалённого ножа взметаются тонкие завитки влажных испарений, по комнате плывёт сладковатый запах горелой плоти, и Ательстан лихорадочно молится, глядя на обескровленного и такого уязвимого сейчас Рагнара. Отчего-то ему очень важно, чтобы этот властный и жестокий человек выжил.  
  
Они по очереди присматривают за ним — Ательстан, Лагерта, Флоки и его жена Хельга.  
  
Рагнар приходит в себя не скоро, он ослаблен ранами, но всё равно легонько улыбается, видя перед собой сидящего Ательстана.  
  
— Ты спас меня, священник, — пытается он привычно усмехнуться, но тут же кривится от пропитавшей каждую его частицу боли.  
  
Ательстан предусмотрительно вытирает прохладной тряпицей его покрытое испариной лицо.  
  
Сейчас ночь, все спят, и только снаружи шумит ветер, ударяя ветвями деревьев о стены дома, проскальзывая под широким порогом и тихо свистя сквозь плохо законопаченные щели.  
  
— Молчи, тебе нужно беречь силы, — успокаивающе шепчет Ательстан, снова смачивая ткань водой и прикладывая её к пылающему лбу.  
  
— Я плохо помню последние дни, — тихо продолжает Рагнар. — Но я помню, как тонул и как свет надо мной становился всё более тусклым. Я думал, что Фригг, ведающая судьбами, уже определила мою, но почувствовал чьи-то руки, которые взяли меня и потащили выше, отбирая у обхватившей меня своими пальцами голодной темноты. Они вернули меня, дали возможность ещё поучаствовать в битвах и с честью войти в Вальгаллу.  
  
Ательстан молчит, обескураженный словами Рагнара и сквозящей в них искренней благодарностью. Между ними воцаряется тишина. Нарушают её только вой ветра да возня скребущихся под половицами мышей.  
  
— Спасибо… Ательстан, — первый раз обращается к нему Рагнар по имени.  
  
Утомлённо выдыхает, медленно закрывает глаза и снова проваливается в глубокий сон.  
  
***  
  
Выздоровление Рагнара идёт долго и тяжело.  
  
Его раны плохо затягиваются, а запасы еды Флоки истощаются с каждым днём. Кажется, Флоки единственный, кого это мало волнует, однако Лагерта и Ательстан понимают, что для выздоровления Рагнару нужно не только больше пищи, но и покой вместе с надлежащим лечением.  
  
Как назло, беда не приходит одна, и Торстейн приносит плохие новости — Ролло, единственный брат Рагнара, захвачен дружиной ярла и, скорее всего, в ближайшее время его казнят. Рагнару ещё тяжело ходить, он хромает, и ему приходится опираться о палку, чтобы держать равновесие, но никого не удивляет, что он безрассудно вызывает ярла Харальдсона на поединок.  
  
Лагерта пытается отговорить мужа, но напрасно.  
  
И когда она отворачивается от него, беспокойно переглядываясь с Ательстаном понимающими молчаливыми взглядами, он впервые за всё то время, что знает эту сильную и умную женщину, видит, как в её глазах скользит страх.  
  
Этот страх передаётся и ему, когда они вместе стоят на главной площади, а посредине, в импровизированном кругу смерти, сражаются Рагнар и ярл Харальдсон. Острые когти невыносимой тревоги впиваются в сердце и держат мёртвой хваткой всё время, пока идёт бой, и Ательстану хочется верить, что это из-за того, что его жизнь тесно связана с жизнью Рагнара — и случись тому погибнуть, он последует за ним. Это было бы самым логичным и верным объяснением того, что Ательстан сейчас чувствует.  
  
И только победа Рагнара заставляет его вздохнуть свободно, а страх отступить.  
  
«Славься, ярл Рагнар!» — кричит жена поверженного ярла, и её голос тут же подхватывают остальные.  
  
«Король умер. Да здравствует король!»  
  
Некоторые вещи не меняются, где бы ты ни был — среди христиан с их просвещённостью и цивилизованностью или среди язычников, диких варваров, зарабатывающих на жизнь грабежом и разбоем.  
  
Даже смерть у этих людей — забава, и кончину ярла они отмечают пышным праздником. Воины пьют, шумят и устраивают состязания в кулачных боях. Вокруг царит веселье и привычное для северян опрометчивое безрассудство. Хотя оно и понятно: там, где каждый день может отказаться последним, и для тех, кто живёт, постоянно балансируя на тонкой грани между миром живых и небытием, наслаждаться каждым мгновением жизни является самым естественным и правильным порядком вещей. Вот только Ательстан пока ещё никак не может к нему привыкнуть.  
  
Как и к жестоким, необъяснимым для него ритуалам.  
  
Он не может понять, зачем вождю нужны на том свете богатые подношения, оружие и сосуды с едой. Почему молодая наложница, совсем ещё девчонка, должна следовать за ним и более того — идёт на смерть добровольно, готовая умереть вместе со своим господином. И почему ярлу, человеку, который вырезал полдеревни и пытался убить самого Рагнара вместе с семьёй, тот устраивает богатые пышные похороны и против обычая щадит его близких.  
  
Терпимость к своему врагу, признание его силы, справедливость, милосердие и неукоснительное следование собственным законам чести… Стоит признать, что всё же у северян есть нечто такое, что способно вызывать невольное уважение.  
  
Ладья с телами ярла и его наложницы ещё ярко горит, медленно уплывая от берега в темноту подступающих сумерек, а все снова возвращаются в пиршественный зал, чтобы продолжить праздник: северяне пьют много, что немудрено с их задиристым взрывным характером да холодами, которые царят в этих землях большую часть года.   
  
Хмельные разговоры, крики радости, женский смех и плеск разливаемой по кубкам браги наполняют это место спокойствием и уютом. Огонь в очагах почти угас, тлея то затухающими, то снова разгорающимися под порывами сквозняка углями, но всё ещё отдаёт тепло, неторопливыми волнами расплывающееся в окружающем людей воздухе.  
  
Ательстан сидит в дальнем углу около небольшого очага, и то, что о нём сейчас все забыли, вполне его устраивает.   
  
Его совсем разморило от количества выпитого за сегодняшний день, руки с трудом слушаются, а голова кажется пустой и одновременно очень тяжёлой. Перед глазами туман, и, как пёс, отряхивающийся от воды, он мотает ею, неуверенно покачиваясь и стараясь развеять окутавший его морок. Чтобы удержать равновесие, ему приходится откинуться назад и опереться спиной о стену… однако кто-то снова вкладывает в его ладонь полный рог, садится рядом и бесцеремонно кладёт локоть на плечо.  
  
— Выпей со мной, Ательстан, — говорит Рагнар низким голосом, от которого бывшему монаху не по себе, а по телу бегают мурашки. — Боги были благосклонны к нам, и мы должны вознести им за это хвалу. Так, как мы это умеем.  
  
Определённо Ательстан не до конца узнал обычаи северян, ибо чувствует в этих словах тайный подтекст, иной смысл, который ему не ведом.  
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается он и немного отпивает из зажатого в пальцах рога.  
  
Тяжесть чужой руки на плече становится сильней и настойчивей.  
  
Рагнар смотрит долго и выжидающе, прежде чем в лихом жесте столкнуть их кубки и выпить свой до конца, одним махом, давая понять, что Ательстан должен сделать то же самое.  
  
Обычаи дома, в котором тебя принимают, надо уважать, поэтому Ательстан уступает.  
  
Брага тут же разливается по жилам горячей волной, отдаваясь внутри тяжёлой частой пульсацией.  
  
— Ты много рассказывал мне о твоей вере, но так ничего и не сказал о Рагнарёке, — вдруг говорит Ательстан и сам удивляется собственной смелости.  
  
Кажется, она является ещё одним побочным эффектом чрезмерных возлияний.  
  
Рагнар недолго молчит, как будто раздумывает, а потом, не убирая локоть с плеча Ательстана, подсаживается ближе.  
  
— Об этом мы не любим говорить, но я скажу, чтобы ты знал, — доверительно склоняется он к его уху. — Вельва, мёртвая провидица, возрождённая из могилы Одином, изрекла когда-то пророчество, что наступит день, в который волк Фенрир поглотит солнце, змей Ёрмунганд выплывет из морских глубин, а огненный великан Сурт выжжет своим пламенем землю, погружённую во тьму. С ними придёт Хель, повелительница мира мёртвых, и коварный Локи, который приведёт с собой первородных ледяных великанов. На эту великую битву, битву Тьмы и Света, выйдут Один, Тор, Хеймдалль и все верховные боги. Они сразятся с чудовищами и уничтожат их, но и сами падут при этом.  
  
Ательстан вспоминает Библию, предсказания о появлении Зверя, о конце света и понимает, о чём говорит сейчас северянин.  
  
— Это и будет день Рагнарёка — день гибели богов, — выдыхает он в висок Ательстану, почти касаясь тёмных коротких кудрей.  
  
Его дыхание жёсткое и горячее, рука сильная и крепкая, и сквозь опьянение Ательстан особенно остро чувствует, как тепло огня, дурман хмеля и единенье мыслей горячим приливом растекается между ним и Рагнаром, даря ощущение доверительной близости.  
  
— Ну а ты, ты веришь в предзнаменования? — спрашивает Рагнар.  
  
— Да, я верю в знаки, — говорит Ательстан без сомнений. — Такой явился мне в чёрном, сияющем молниями небе в ночь перед тем, как мы встретились.  
  
Ательстан не видит, но чувствует, как губы Рагнара складываются в улыбку.  
  
— Должно быть, сам Тор предупредил тебя о моём появлении, — в словах северянина слышится шутливая издёвка.  
  
— Хм, а мне казалось, твой покровитель — Один, — поддевает его Ательстан, не оставаясь в долгу.  
  
Он поворачивает к Рагнару лицо и на его же манер лениво приподнимает тёмную бровь.  
  
Рагнар хитро щурится, а потом хлопает его по плечу, запрокидывает голову и от души хохочет.  
  
— Наша брага тебе явно на пользу! Она избавляет тебя от уныния и скучной покорности, — говорит он довольно, а потом добавляет: — Впрочем, мне без разницы, кто из богов это был, если он привёл меня к тебе.  
  
Рагнар снова смотрит на Ательстана, долго и неотрывно, пока последние искры смеха медленно гаснут в его прозрачных глазах.  
  
— На самом деле наши боги не столь сильно отличаются от нас. Они любят, ненавидят и на исходе времён они так же, как и мы, смертны, — говорит он, постепенно соскальзывая на хриплый шёпот. — Только они мудрее, сильнее и могущественней. А самым могущественным из них является Один — отец, предводитель, великий воин и маг. Его спутники — всезнающие вороны, мудрые, как величайшая из побед, и жадные волки, прожорливые, как сама война. Невидимый и неузнанный, он может путешествовать по всем мирам. Один велик и справедлив, он помогает благородным и достойнейшим… но у нас есть поверье, что во время самых тёмных бурь — такой, какая была в ту ночь, — он выходит на охоту. Дикую охоту. Вместе со свитой призрачных воинов-мертвецов и сворой чёрных псов, глаза которых горят огнём, он проносится по небу, собирая души встречающихся им людей. Молнии служат опорой диким всадникам, а ветер раздувает их плащи, и ничто не может остановить эту жатву. Любой, кто попался им на пути и посмел взглянуть в пустые глазницы дикого охотника, исчезает или умирает, но не это худшая участь, уготованная несчастному. Самое страшное — превратиться в загоняемого ими зверя и быть осуждённым вечно бежать в страхе, что чёрные псы настигнут тебя.  
  
Ательстан поражён этим откровением. Он не может поверить, не может даже подумать о том, что такой человек, как Рагнар, способен испытывать что-то близкое к страху. Что той ночью сердце северянина так же часто и гулко билось, наблюдая обрушившуюся на землю стихию, как и сердце его самого.  
  
— Я слышал… — он осторожно поправляется, — Флоки говорил, что ты видел Одина.  
  
Рагнар испытующе смотрит на Ательстана, а потом медленно кивает головой в согласии.  
  
— Да, я видел Одина. Видел, как он ходит по земле, собирает души павших воинов и возносит их в Вальгаллу. В его руке копьё, которым он указывает валькириям на выбранных воинов, а над головой кружат верные вороны — Хугин и Мунин. Они всевидящи и знают всё, что происходит среди смертных.  
  
Ательстан хмурит брови, как будто что-то припоминая:  
  
— Хугин означает «мыслящий», а Мунин — «помнящий», ведь так?  
  
Рагнар снова одобрительно кивает.  
  
— Да. Так.  
  
Ательстан молчит.  
  
Ему всё тяжелей сосредоточиться: алкоголь в крови делает её слишком горячей, а движения — отрывистыми, туман в голове застилает глаза, и реальность воспринимается как сквозь пелену, размазывая лица и тени.  
  
Его взгляд рассеянно скользит вниз, по расслабленному лицу Рагнара, его мощной широкой шее, ещё ниже… и неожиданно останавливается.  
  
Ательстан задумчиво смотрит перед собой, размышляя о простой мысли, которая только что пришла ему в голову.  
  
— А какой ворон у тебя? Тот, что всегда около сердца.  
  
Он не понимает, когда и как это случилось, но внезапно осознаёт, что накрывает своей ладонью летящего чёрного ворона на груди Рагнара.  
  
Кожа куртки прохладная и скользкая на ощупь, словно масляная, а металлические кольца на ней тихо позвякивают, когда пальцы Ательстана случайно задевают их.  
  
— А ты сам как думаешь? — после долгой паузы совсем тихо произносит Рагнар.  
  
Ательстан знает ответ, он знал его ещё до того, как задать свой вопрос, тем не менее он молчит, застыв в каком-то странном оцепенении.  
  
Ему кажется, что он совсем пьян и перестал владеть собственным телом, иначе зачем ему держать руку так долго, слушая еле различимые удары чужого сердца? Наверно, стоит всё же убрать, ибо за такую вольность по отношению к ярлу тот может и отсечь её.  
  
Но Рагнар отчего-то не злится.  
  
И не спешить убирать ладонь Ательстана.  
  
***  
  
Время — самое изменчивое и непостоянное, что может быть на земле. Вот только оно течёт тягуче и медленно, словно загустевшая патока, как тут же летит вперёд, подобно молодому необъезженному жеребцу, и недели, месяцы проносятся один за другим, сменяя череду дней и времена года.  
  
Ательстан уже не замечает, что живёт здесь достаточно долго, и совсем привык к местному ритму жизни и обычаям. Как-то само собой случилось, что потихоньку, исподволь он принял их и что многие вещи, которые ранее он совсем не понимал, кажутся ему нормальными и почти естественными.  
  
Рагнар теперь ярл, у него много забот и дел, и он часто в отлучках — встречается с другими ярлами, дабы наладить связи и упрочить своё положение, так что большую часть времени Ательстан проводит с Лагертой и детьми. Он не жалуется, ему нравится быть с ними рядом, по мере сил присматривать за ними и чувствовать свою нужность. Нравится смотреть на добрую, всегда ласковую и кроткую Гиду и в чистые, всё ещё по-детски наивные глаза Бьорна.   
  
И видеть счастье на лице Лагерты, когда она опускает взгляд вниз и бережно обхватывает ладонями свой большой живот — ещё один ребёнок, ещё один повод для гордости для неё и её мужа.  
  
За последний год, когда Ательстан присутствовал на каждом совете и каждом собрании рядом с Лагертой, они значительно сблизились. Ему сполна открылись не только сила, но и мудрость этой женщины, и он теперь понимает, почему она привлекла внимание такого человека, как Рагнар Лодброк, и смогла завоевать его любовь. С её же стороны Ательстан чувствует доброту, признательность за заботу и искреннее доверие, несмотря на то, что он пришёл в жизнь их семьи относительно недавно и несмотря на то, что он чужеземец. Более того, ему кажется, что Лагерта во многом полагается на него даже больше, чем на своих соплеменников.  
  
Поэтому он от всего сердца переживает потерю нерождённого ребёнка Рагнара — как будто бы это его личная потеря.  
  
Горе делает Рагнара холодным и безразличным.  
  
Именно таким Ательстан видит его, когда приходит в главный зал. С потухшим взглядом тот сидит около пустого очага и смотрит в пространство перед собой.  
  
— Каждые девять лет мы отправляемся в храм в Упсале, чтобы отблагодарить богов за всё, что они для нас делают, и принести им жертву, — говорит Рагнар и криво ухмыляется. — В этом году я не хотел ехать, предстояло много других дел, но… затем я потерял своего сына.  
  
В словах Рагнара боль и опустошение, которые никогда не слетали с уст этого человека, и Ательстан чувствует их настолько остро, словно разделяет с ним эту невыносимую ношу. По крайней мере, он сделал бы это без колебаний, если бы мог.  
  
— Я спрашиваю себя — чем же я так прогневал богов? — продолжает Рагнар, опустив глаза на свои крепко сжатые пальцы.  
  
Ательстан более всего хотел бы облегчить его страдания, но не знает, какие действия или речи могут утешить отца, потерявшего дитя, поэтому просто тихо стоит рядом, не смея ни прикоснуться, ни ободрить словом.   
  
Не глядя на него, Рагнар простым и сдержанным движением указывает на место рядом с собой. Так же молча Ательстан садится подле него.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, я решил отправиться туда. Я возьму с собой детей, — говорит Рагнар и тут же резко поворачивается к нему. — А ты? Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
  
Рагнар спрашивает это с непривычно робкой, болезненной улыбкой.  
  
Ательстан смотрит на него непонимающе и смущённо. Он знает, что этот ритуал, этот обычай касается очень важной части жизни северян, но не знает, чем заслужил честь разделить его с самим ярлом.  
  
— Или ты хочешь остаться здесь и поклоняться своему богу?  
  
Рагнар снова отворачивается и произносит это обыденно, как бы между делом, словно тема их беседы для него не важна, и сейчас он очень похож на дитя, которое спрашивает родителя про сладости, делая вид, что они не очень-то ему и нужны.  
  
Ательстан наблюдает за ним и мягко улыбается. В каких-то моментах этот человек может выглядеть и вести себя как сам дьявол, но в то же время ему свойственна такая бесхитростность, наивное простодушие и детская непосредственность, что это не может не подкупать.  
  
— Нет. Я буду рад пойти с тобой.  
  
— Хорошо, — Рагнар бросает на него взгляд, и по его лицу скользит тень прежней солнечной улыбки. — Я бы всё равно тебя взял.  
  
И это тоже в духе Рагнара — спрашивать, заранее зная ответ или не сомневаясь в том, что за ним так или иначе последует.  
  
Однако перед самым отъездом с ним начинает происходить нечто странное. Что-то явно не так, и Ательстан не может этого не чувствовать.  
  
Рагнар пьёт. Пьёт слишком много, и это не характерно для обычно сдержанного и старающегося сохранять трезвость рассудка северянина. Лагерта достаточно хорошо знает своего мужа, чтобы понимать, что с ним творится неладное.   
  
— Ты не рад, что мы отправимся в Упсалу? — тревожно спрашивает она.  
  
Рагнар полулёжа развалился на пороге одного из домов, одной рукой опираясь о деревянные ступени, а другой вальяжно держит в руке полный кубок и наблюдает, как жители его деревень один за другим несут подношения Лагерте, чтобы потом она передала их в храм.  
  
— Отчего же мне не радоваться? Мы доберёмся до Упсалы и принесём жертву богам.  
  
Рагнар широко улыбается, оскалив зубы и размахивая зажатой в руке чашей с брагой.   
  
— Но только… одно мне непонятно. Почему одной рукой они дают, а другой всё равно отнимают? Почему мы должны отдать им то, что нам дорого?  
  
По тому, как медленно он моргает и как заплетается его язык, можно понять, что ярл откровенно пьян. Бледная и осунувшаяся Лагерта смотрит на него укоризненным взглядом, но молчит — ей нечего на это ни сказать, ни возразить.  
  
Ательстан не считает поведение Рагнара позорным или недостойным — не один он справляется с горем, топя его в вине, так что он тихо уходит, оставляя этих двоих наедине. Ну, если только можно оставаться в одиночестве посреди толпы людей.   
  
Хотя его собственный опыт говорит, что очень даже можно.  
  
Он идёт домой и долго думает, прежде чем поднять половицы и вытащить оттуда тщательно спрятанную вещь, к которой он уже давно не прикасался. Не прикасался, потому что принял решение жить другой жизнью и в другом мире. Но сейчас… Всего через день Ательстан первый раз отправится в чуждый для него храм, чтобы молиться когда-то неведомым ему богам, поэтому он ощущает момент колебания, и в его голову невольно закрадываются сомнения.  
  
Пальцы обхватывают алый кожаный переплёт с отголосками прежнего благоговения и трепета и на мгновение замирают на большом тиснёном кресте, прежде чем Ательстан всё же решается открыть Библию.   
  
А когда открывает, то видит, как выцветшие страницы гнилой трухой осыпаются ему под ноги.  
  
Он молчит, вспоминая их с Рагнаром разговор о том, что он верит в знаки, а потом медленно закрывает мёртвую книгу.  
  
***   
  
В Упсалу они добираются к полудню следующего дня. Это место находится высоко в горах и, в принципе, мало чем отличается от христианского монастыря. Те же жрецы в ритуальной одежде, высокие, монументальные стены храма и поклонение божеству. Даже церемонии похожи — при входе жрец так же окропляет лица верующих, только не водой, а жертвенной кровью.   
  
Однако, в отличие от христиан, здесь бог не один — тут много как богов, так и ликов у каждого из них.  
  
Ательстан немного теряется посреди большого храма, он боится сделать что-то не так или испортить ритуал, о котором не знает, но Бьорн и Рагнар не оставляют его без помощи — подсказывают ему и всюду сопровождают, объясняя значение того или иного символа.  
  
В самом конце Рагнар подходит к огромной статуе Одина и тихо молится, но Ательстану, что стоит позади, слышна его молитва.  
  
— Бог всех богов, отец, ответь мне. Правда ли, что у меня будут ещё сыновья? Что ты примешь мою жертву и услышишь меня? Прошу, дай понять твою волю.  
  
Рагнар почтительно обхватывает ладонями старое, вытертое от времени и многочисленных прикосновений прежних паломников дерево и касается его лбом, закрывая глаза и продолжая уже про себя свою молитву. Потом отворачивается и быстро выходит из храма — так, что Ательстан еле поспевает за ним.  
  
Настороженным и нервным Рагнар остаётся всё время.   
  
Ательстан чувствует это, ибо уже достаточно хорошо узнал северянина и оттенки его настроений. Чувствует по тому, как неуловимо напряжён Рагнар, словно тонкая, взведённая тетива лука, и по взглядам, которые он изредка бросает на него.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает Ательстан, смотря на расставленные по лесу загоны, в которых закрыты разные виды животных.  
  
Рагнар опускает глаза и начинает бесцельно ковырять землю концом зажатой в руке узловатой палки.  
  
— Их принесут в жертву, — глухо говорит он. — Каждой твари по девять голов.  
  
Ательстан оглядывается вокруг и видит, что все загоны полны, кроме одного.  
  
— А здесь? Что будет здесь?  
  
Рагнар стоит перед пустой клетью и сосредоточенно смотрит на неё, прежде чем снова поднять на Ательстана свой пронизывающий взгляд. Его руки сжимают посох так сильно, что на них выступают голубые дорожки вен, а дыхание глубокое и тяжёлое — это видно по струйкам белёсого пара, что вырываются из его рта в прохладном горном воздухе.  
  
— Сюда поместят людей, которых избрали, — старается он произнести бесстрастно.  
  
Но впервые в синеве глаз северянина сквозит нечто, поразительно похожее на стыд.


	4. Chapter 4

Сизые сумерки медленно наступают, поглощая дневной свет и расползаясь среди высоченных, уходящих в небо деревьев. Они приносят с собой прохладу и темноту, которая рваным покрывалом накрывает лес, тут и там освещённый горящими высокими кострами.  
  
Лагерь наполнен огнями, звуками барабанов и свирелей, пьяным пением, криками веселья и взрывами хохота.   
  
Большинство северян сидит кучками около очагов, но почти все из них разбились на пары. Тут и там можно видеть обнимающихся и целующихся мужчин и женщин, делающих это свободно и определённо без ощущения греха.  
  
Ательстан выходит из своего шатра и почти тут же натыкается на знакомую компанию, которая добродушно подзывает его к себе. Флоки с Хельгой, Лейф со своей женой, Ролло с Зигги и её дочерью, беззаботный и смешной Торстейн, перемигивающийся с двумя девицами… здесь все.   
  
Кроме Рагнара.  
  
— Выпей за праздник! — улыбается Хельга и гостеприимно подаёт Ательстану кубок, но не успевает тот поднести его ко рту, как Ролло протягивает ему широкую деревянную миску, полную каких-то тонких высушенных грибов.  
  
— И съешь вот это, — говорит он, сдерживая ухмылку, а в глазах пляшут черти.  
  
Торстейн и Флоки ехидно хихикают, и тут явно какой-то подвох, но Ательстан берёт угощение и отправляет его себе в рот. Вкус у него горький и отвратительный, его приходится запить изрядным количеством браги, но Ательстан проглатывает всё до конца. В доказательство того, что у него нет дурных намерений, Ролло берёт из той же миски горсть грибов и съедает.  
  
Кажется, Ательстан выпивает ещё одну чашу, прежде чем возвратиться в свой шатёр.   
А может, и больше. Он плохо помнит.   
  
Он только чувствует, что в какой-то момент сознание смазывается, превращаясь в прозрачные, пляшущие вокруг него языки тумана, которые заставляют его выйти наружу.   
Гонят прочь.   
  
Мир теперь иной. Он чёрен от поглотившей его ночи и ярок от огней, разбавленных низким рокотом барабанов и томным ритмом музыки. Лес полон голодных мечущихся теней, и его ветви не кажутся такими защищающими, как прежде, — теперь они напоминают узловатые руки древней ведьмы, в угрозе нависшие над головой любого путника. Под ногами шелестит листва, и обострённым обонянием Ательстан чувствует её запах — сырой, влажный, с примесью разложения и смерти.   
  
Он идёт почти вслепую, вокруг него много людей, но он не видит их лица — они словно расплывчатые пятна в вязком жарком мареве, что окружает его.   
  
Одни отступают куда-то в ночь, другие извиваются в диком танце а третьи… третьи обнажёнными, распалёнными телами сплетаются прямо на раскинутых на земле мехах в каком-то первобытном, ненасытном инстинкте, что воля судьбы или прихоть безжалостных богов разбудила в них, и движения эти настолько дикие, будоражащие, что, кажется, сейчас от них полетят искры.  
  
Терпкий запах браги, пота и мускуса, движения разгорячённых тел и зов возбуждённой плоти, протяжные стоны женщин и гортанные хрипы мужчин обволакивают это место дымкой похоти и постепенно, но верно просачиваются под кожу Ательстана учащённым ритмом крови. Костры вспыхивают ярче, жар от них накрывает с головой, и от этого реальность плывёт вокруг раскалённым зноем.   
  
Из темноты, словно призрак, вдруг возникает силуэт Рагнара, рывком приближается к Ательстану, и это заставляет его застыть, как вкопанного.   
  
Северянин останавливается от него в полушаге.   
  
Он настолько близко, что буквально физически можно ощутить волну неистовой, бешеной, неукротимой силы, которая исходит от него, всегда так притягивает людей и влечёт к себе, как на привязи.   
  
Рагнар молчит, но смотрит на Ательстана пронизывающе и жадно, чуть пригнув голову, напоминая при этом хищного самца какого-то плотоядного животного, вышедшего на охоту. И действительно, сейчас он как никогда похож на волка со своими светящимися в темноте глазами… или на демона, несущего на своих чёрных когтистых крыльях бурлящий жар самой преисподней.   
  
Так же резко Рагнар исчезает, словно растворяется в родной ему темноте, и Ательстан теряет его из виду.  
  
Он пытается сосредоточиться, не упасть и удержаться на ватных ногах, но пространство вокруг то растягивается, то вдруг снова сжимается, не давая никакой точки опоры.  
  
Кажется, это Лейф — тот, который помогает ему, крепко держит за плечи, направляет… и Ательстан снова бредёт вперёд, куда глаза глядят.   
  
Он совсем дезориентирован. Кажется, вот-вот потеряет контроль над своим телом, но краем сознания он всё же помнит, что за границу огней уходить нельзя. Да и сам лес не пускает — ветки деревьев хлещут в лицо, высокий кустарник хватает за складки плаща, а узловатые корни деревьев заставляют спотыкаться на каждом шагу.  
  
Ательстан не помнит тот момент, когда земля стала зыбучим песком и, наверное, обронила его на спину, потому что небо вдруг растекается перед ним бесконечностью мириад звёзд. Мир вокруг пульсирует, подчиняясь толчкам крови и сокращаясь в ритме собственного сердца, и Ательстан уже больше не может различать, где правда, а где иллюзия.  
  
Ему кажется, что воздух стал настолько густым и тяжелым, что растекается по коже подобно патоке, и Ательстан физически ощущает, как он ленивыми змеями скользит по его телу. Вокруг словно стелется туман, завиваясь жадными языками… когда вдруг из него вырисовывается знакомое, легко узнаваемое, желанное лицо.   
  
Оно рядом с ним, над ним…   
  
Так близко, что закрывает собой иссиня-чёрный небосвод и гасит яркие осколки мерцающих мёртвых звёзд. Стоит только податься вперёд, потянуться, и можно будет прикоснуться к бритым вискам, высокому лбу, изрезанному тонкими линиями морщин, широкой линии скул, плавному изгибу всегда ухмыляющихся губ или властному хищному профилю… чтобы понять, чтобы точно убедиться — реален Рагнар или нет.   
  
Но он сам склоняется к Ательстану.   
  
Так, что их почти ничто не разделяет, и Ательстан ощущает на своих губах чужое дыхание. Оно невозможно горячее и отдаёт дымом, гарью и серой, совсем как адово пекло.   
  
Или нет.   
  
Оно привычно пахнет терпким мужским потом, брагой, корабельной смолой, железом… а ещё вечным голодом, силой, сумасшествием, кровью и разрушением.   
  
И прожорливой, сплетающейся за спиной острыми краями вороновых крыльев непроницаемой тьмой.   
  
Она обволакивает Ательстана, подталкивает к чему-то неизведанному, зовёт ближе и затягивает в вихрь безумных теней, хлёстких эмоций и подлинного помешательства, заставляя душу, мысли, тело желать соединиться с ней, сплестись воедино, как можно тесней.  
  
Всё происходит словно во сне, не с ним.   
  
Сквозь завесу дурмана он видит светящиеся, бездонные, подёрнутые пеленой жажды глаза, и от этого их выражения голова Ательстана кружится всё сильнее, а сам воздух, что с каждым вдохом протискивается в его горло, пропитывается безумием, исступлением.   
  
Иначе почему он ощущает постепенно наваливающуюся тяжесть, которая не только подчиняет его тело, но и заставляет чресла твердеть в тошнотворно-влекущем желании сладкой агонии?..   
  
Ему кажется, что ещё немного, и он задохнётся, не выдержит этой пытки, и он готов уже соскользнуть в мир небытия, но в этот момент слышит вкрадчивый шёпот.  
  
— Твоя судьба предопределена, священник, — говорит Рагнар.  
  
Прежде чем рассыпаться струйками призрачного праха, обернуться вороном и улететь, освобождая разум околдованного Ательстана.  
  
  
***   
  
Похоже, эта ночь не закончится никогда.   
  
Он не помнит, сколько прошло времени, как долго он лежал на земле и лежал ли, когда вновь начинает нащупывать для себя зыбкий путь посреди темноты, тумана и серебристых росчерков смазанных звёзд.  
  
Когда он приходит в сознание, то больше всего хочет, чтобы мир снова перевернулся, обрёл своё прежнее равновесие и перестал вращаться вокруг него, и в какой-то момент это действительно происходит — Ательстан вдруг обнаруживает себя почти протрезвевшим, бредущим посреди лагеря, палаток и потерявших былой жар костров. Когда это случилось, он совершенно не помнит: память вдруг стёрла последние минуты, часы — кто знает, — став вдруг пустым и чистым листом.  
  
Кажется, ему лучше. По крайней мере, туман больше не застилает глаза, мысли становятся не такими путанными, и сейчас Ательстан может отличить правду от лжи.   
  
И когда посреди дороги замечает стоящую перед ним Тири, он знает, что вот она-то — точно настоящая.  
  
Тири улыбается ему мягко и добродушно.  
  
Призывно.   
  
— Жрец, — склоняет она голову набок, и ветер чуть колышет её длинные волосы. — Я тебя ждала.   
  
А потом медленно, шаг за шагом идёт к нему.   
  
С её лица не сходит успокаивающая улыбка, и Ательстан заворожен ею так же, как до этого — манящими ночными огнями и сплетающимися в экстазе телами. Он стоит и ждёт, пока Тири подойдёт к нему, а когда она это делает и медленно опускает взгляд на его губы, он не может сопротивляться дальнейшему.  
  
Сначала она целует его легко и осторожно, еле притрагиваясь к самому уголку рта, словно боится спугнуть или услышать резкий отказ. Но когда Тири чувствует ответный отклик, то прикасается к Ательстану намного смелее — обхватывает пальцами плечи и крепко прижимается к его губам.   
  
Сперва он просто принимает эту ласку, однако тут же сам целует девушку, положив одну руку на тонкую талию, а другой обхватывая плавную линию шеи.   
  
Он не знает, зачем это делает, зачем стремится окончательно разорвать последние связующие его с прошлой жизнью обеты. Кажется, любые доводы рассудка, как и всякое здравомыслие, покинули его в эту ночь, и всё потому, что эта проклятая тяжесть, подчинившая ранее его тело и породившая предательскую твёрдость в паху, возвращается с новой силой.   
  
Впрочем, стоит признаться, что с тех пор она и не покидала его.  
  
— Жрец, я тебя ждала, — снова шепчет Тири, отрываясь от его губ.  
  
Берёт за руку и тянет за собой, в свой шатёр.  
  
Похоть чем-то похожа на опьянение — она обманывает разум, останавливает или ускоряет время, играет с чувствами, подталкивает к вещам, которые в трезвом уме никогда бы не сделал, и полностью подчиняет себе тело в болезненном желании разрядки, избавления от этой сладкой пытки.  
  
Одежды давно сброшены и лежат на полу, оба они обнажены, и пламя свечей освещает сидящую Тири, которая заботливыми движениями обтирает грудь и плечи Ательстана тканью, смоченной родниковой водой. Та стекает вниз тонкими извилистыми линиями, остаётся на коже прозрачными каплями, холодит тело, но не остужает тот внутренний жар, что голодной тварью свернулся внизу живота бывшего священника.  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — шепчет он не в силах противостоять соблазну.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, я обязана, — мягко говорит Тири, смотря снизу вверх на Ательстана.   
Она поднимается, обходит его сзади и прижимается к спине всем телом, даря ощущение тепла, безопасности… потерянной близости.   
  
И это всё, что сейчас нужно Ательстану.   
  
Он позволяет Тири снова взять его за руку и повести за собой, на укрытое мехами просторное ложе. Распущенные волосы Тири, густые и длинные, опускаются ей до бёдер и почти скрывают её наготу, но это не остужает пыл Ательстана.   
  
Потому что горит он уже слишком долго, чтобы не поддаться греху освобождения.   
  
Тири ложится назад спиной, тянет Ательстана на себя и послушно раздвигает перед ним ноги, при этом её волнистые тёмные локоны рассыпаются, соскальзывая на серебристый мех, и открывают молодую высокую грудь с тёмными сосками, плоский живот и треугольник волос в самом его низу.   
  
Ательстана не оставляет ощущение, что покорность и кротость Тиры слишком безупречны, и напоминает ему жертвенность агнца на заклание, но он предпочитает отмести свои подозрения в сторону. В итоге он всё равно оказывается сверху и устаивается между её коленей, разводя их чуть шире.   
  
Тири охает, когда он сразу наваливается на неё всем весом и прижимается затвердевшей плотью к её входу, пытаясь протолкнуться вперёд, и легко улыбается, видя смущение и растерянность Ательстана, когда он неумело таранит её тело, чтобы проникнуть внутрь. Его неловкость и неискушённость являются сейчас главной помехой, поэтому Тири приходится помочь ему: она опускает руку вниз, обхватывает ладонью возбуждение Ательстана и сама направляет его…  
  
Наверное, он должен чувствовать нечто особенное, он предвкушал это, однако острота ощущений оказывается вовсе не такой, как в его ожиданиях, и отчего-то смазана. Должно быть, из-за браги, морока, что овладел этим местом, и всего окружающего сумасшествия.   
  
Тем не менее, Ательстан не останавливается.   
  
Он двигается. Снова и снова.   
  
До тех пор, пока не чувствует подступающую волну удовольствия.   
  
Он закрывает глаза и думает, что наконец сбросит это болезненное острое напряжение, что преследует его вот уже столько времени, и убыстряет ритм своих движений. Однако Тири воспринимает это как некий знак и легонько отталкивает Ательстана от себя. Он в недоумении — неужели он сделал что-то не так, но подчиняется её воле — отстраняется, приподнимаясь над Тири на вытянутых руках, и сразу же чувствует, как она обхватывает его за талию и тянет в сторону, переворачивая.   
  
Он оказывается на спине и не успевает опомниться, как тоненькая и гибкая Тири оказывается на нём сверху, седлая, как смирного жеребца.   
  
Она упирается руками в плечи Ательстана, выгибается гулящей кошкой и сама насаживается на него единым плавным движением. Потом берёт его за руки, одну кладёт к себе на бедро, другой заставляет накрыть мягкую округлость груди, и начинает плавно размеренно двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп и глубину движений.   
  
Ательстан закрывает глаза и отдаётся ощущениям, что, как затапливающий берег прилив, поглощают его: там, где соединяются их с Тири тела, он чувствует жажду освобождения и острую пустоту. Низ живота сводит горячей тягучей болью, и нечто новое, неизведанное начинает приближаться всё быстрей и быстрей… Разрядка приходит удивительно быстро — с последними резкими толчками нутро Ательстана скручивает в тугой пульсирующий узел, и с коротким стоном-выдохом он приходит к финалу.   
  
На какое-то время Тири замирает, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, а потом освобождает Ательстана от своего веса, соскальзывает с него и тихо ложится рядом. Она устало улыбается ему, а потом сворачивается калачиком, закрывает глаза и без лишних слов засыпает. Ательстан заботливо укрывает её тёплой шкурой и осторожно вытягивается рядом, стараясь не потревожить её сон.   
  
В отличие от Тири он никак не может уснуть и поэтому пялится в потолок, слушает звуки разгульного празднества, что всё ещё раздаются за стенами шатра, и утомлённо думает о своём.   
  
О том, что свою точку невозврата он уже прошёл и что теперь он не святой человек, а просто мужчина, как и все остальные северяне. О том, что мысль об умении владеть мечом и секирой теперь кажется ему правильной и единственной верной, ибо только это отделяет его от того, чтобы стать в один ряд с воинами дружины Рагнара и подле него.   
Чтобы быть ему равным.   
  
И о том, почему он так много думает о Рагнаре Лодброке и почему ему так важно его мнение.  
  
***   
  
— Ты знаешь что делаешь тут? Тебя привели, чтобы принести в жертву богам.  
  
Слова жреца обрушиваются на Ательстана грудой неподъёмных камней, погребают под собой, давят грудь и не дают вздохнуть. Так вот зачем он здесь — чтобы быть агнцем на заклание.   
  
Для Рагнара он всего лишь жертва, не больше, и это приносит Ательстану невыносимую, обжигающую где-то глубоко за грудиной боль.   
  
Но эти боги не принимают его жертву. А может, его прежний единый бог не готов ещё отдать его просто так.  
  
Крест под рукавом рубахи, что угрюмый жрец обнаруживает спрятанным на запястье Ательстана, становится для него спасением, знаком, счастливым стечением обстоятельств, — называйте как угодно. Не важно.  
  
— Похоже, твой бог наконец тебя услышал, — тихо бросает ему Рагнар, пока они сидят на собрании и выбирают новую жертву, которая умилостивит богов.  
  
Ательстан оборачивается к нему и первый раз за всё время, что они знакомы, смотрит уверенно, зло и холодно. Боль, которую он испытывает, слишком терзает его самого, и всё, что сейчас он хочет — это вернуть её назад.  
  
Очевидно, Рагнар это чувствует. Он отводит взгляд и виновато опускает голову, рассматривая лежащие на коленях руки.   
  
Сейчас он похож на ребёнка. Пойманного с поличным, наказанного, пристыженного… но от этого не менее бездушного и жестокого.   
  
А потом над рядом голов поднимается высокая фигура Лейфа, и Ательстан понимает, кто будет расплачиваться своей жизнью за его.   
  
На жертвоприношении Лейф добровольно, спокойно, даже с гордостью следует под жертвенный нож. Ательстан стоит, смотрит, как медленно угасает огромный северянин под отточенным лезвием, и не может остановиться, отвести взгляд от этой страшной жатвы. Его глаза застилают слёзы, горло сдавливает невысказанный крик, но Ательстан не стыдится этого. Потому что это самое малое, чего заслуживает честный, всегда добрый и до последнего полный внутреннего благородства Лейф.  
  
Овцы, козы, ягнята, люди… кровь, так много крови.  
  
Всё это сливается для Ательстана в один единый миг, алым росчерком отделяющий одну жизнь от другой. Ибо сегодня он умер и возродился заново, потому что боги, не важно какие, сделали для него величайший подарок — предоставили ему ещё один шанс.   
  
Как только заканчивается церемония и появляется возможность, Ательстан поворачивает, почти бежит прочь, чтобы уйти подальше от этого страшного места, пожинающего чужие души. Он приходит в свою палатку и начинает в спешке собирать вещи, разбросанные до этого в ярости и отчаянии.  
  
Полог палатки неожиданно откидывается в сторону, и внутрь заходит Рагнар.  
  
Ательстан бросает на него короткий взгляд и отворачивается.  
  
— Тебе тяжело это будет понять, но ты должен знать, что мне пришлось это сделать, — говорит Рагнар.  
  
Ательстан не смотрит на него, лишь продолжает складывать вещи и размеренно заталкивать их в свой мешок.  
  
— И мне не безразлично, если ты так думаешь, — произносит северянин с вызовом, но тут же сбавляет тон, продолжая медленно и словно через силу. — Просто я слишком привык к своему собственному правилу — воин не должен показывать ран. Особенно если они в его сердце.  
  
Это заставляет Ательстана замереть и наконец посмотреть на Рагнара.  
  
Тот хватает его своим цепким взглядом, держит и не отпускает всё то время, пока неторопливо идёт к нему, постепенно приближаясь шаг за шагом.  
  
— Знаешь ли ты, почему я собирался принести тебя в жертву? — тихо, но с жаром оголённой истины говорит Рагнар, глядя глаза в глаза. — Потому что боги требуют только то, что более всего дорого.   
  
В этот момент Ательстан очень отчётливо понимает, что иногда слова могут клеймить и опалять сильнее калёного железа.  
  
— Я должен был отдать им тебя, — выдыхает напоследок Рагнар.  
  
А потом стремительно, словно за ним гонятся все демоны преисподней, вылетает из палатки Ательстана.


	5. Chapter 5

_Четыре года спустя_  
  
Удары меча сыпятся градом, со свистом рассекая воздух и стараясь пробить брешь в защите, но каждый раз встречают на своём пути раскрашенное сине-белым дерево щита.  
  
— Неплохо для воительницы, — старается поддеть Рагнар, скалясь совсем по-собачьи.  
  
Воительницы? Что ж, сейчас Ательстан покажет северянину то, чему научился.  
  
Он отбрасывает щит в сторону, оставляет в руке только секиру и чуть сгибает ноги, стараясь крепче стоять и найти точку опоры в вязком прибрежном песке.   
  
На что Рагнар, как зверь, начинает ходить кругом, присматриваясь и выжидая.  
  
— Скучаешь по Англии? — спрашивает он, но Ательстан хорошо знает, что это лишь манёвр, чтобы его отвлечь.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает он спокойно и не пропускает выпад меча.  
  
Рагнар снова кружит вокруг него, но насмешливое веселье в его глазах уже не так очевидно.  
  
— Отправляйся со мной, — говорит он серьёзно. Пригибает голову и смотрит исподлобья, выжидательно.  
  
Ательстан знает, о чём беспокоится Рагнар. Одно дело утверждать, что ты больше не привязан к своему прошлому, а другое — доказать это на деле. Здесь, на севере, Ательстан как никогда уверен, что теперь принадлежит этой земле и этим обычаям, но что будет, когда они приедут в Англию? Ведь набегов на неё не совершалось вот уже столько лет, и пока строились новые драккары, сами северяне отвыкли от больших битв и долгих морских путешествий, что уж говорить о том, кто родился и вырос мирным жителем, да ещё и должен напасть на бывшую родину.  
  
— Конечно, — не оставляя себе и секунды сомнений, говорит Ательстан. — Не хочу оставаться здесь со стариками.  
  
— Хорошо, — буквально расцветает от этих слов Рагнар, и к нему тут же возвращается его обычное ехидство. — Может ты и пригодишься.   
  
Нет ничего более притягательного для сути человеческой, чем вызов.  
  
Ательстан крепче перехватывает топор и идёт напролом, бьёт уверенно и резко, ловко уклоняясь от ударов. А потом вдруг отступает и припадает на одно колено, вынуждая Рагнара непроизвольно податься ему навстречу. Широкое лезвие секиры описывает короткий полукруг и сталкивается с мечом, блокируя его и вынуждая Рагнара крепче вцепиться в его эфес, чтобы не выронить.  
  
Раздаётся мерзкий скрежещущий звук, когда металл трётся о металл, и никто из этих двоих явно не собирается уступать в схватке.  
  
В конце концов, всё решает опыт.   
  
Рагнар самоубийственно бросается вперёд, бьёт незащищённой ладонью по древку секиры и отталкивает её, высвобождая свой клинок. Без промедления рубит им сверху, размашисто, твёрдо, без пощады, но Ательстан парирует этот выпад, как и все остальные.  
  
Более того, он уже стоит на ногах и сам атакует Рагнара, вынуждая его в последний момент выгнуться и отпрыгнуть, чтобы избежать располосованного брюха. Тот издаёт удивлённый крик и выглядит весьма довольным, когда Ательстан снова и снова отражает все его атаки.   
  
Ательстан собран, уверен и сосредоточен. Он знает, что не уступит врагу, знает, что не даст тому шансов выжить…  
  
Но сейчас перед ним ведь не враг. И когда Рагнар толкает его мечом на землю, открывая снизу бедро для удара, Ательстан растерянно замирает.   
  
Он не может заставить себя двигаться, не может направить острие секиры на беззащитную плоть и только смотрит снизу вверх на вмиг ставшее жестким лицо северянина.   
  
Не отпуская Ательстана разгневанным взглядом, Рагнар медленно разжимает его пальцы и тянет древко топора на себя до тех пор, пока Ательстан послушно не отдаёт его.   
  
Отточенное лезвие упирается Ательстану в кадык, а потом и в подбородок, заставляя подняться.  
  
— Владеть оружием это одно, — раздражённо шипит Рагнар, вдавливая в его горло острие меча и обнажая в обозлённом оскале зубы, — а вот убивать… это совсем другое.   
  
Рагнар перехватывает руку Ательстана, опрокидывает теперь безоружного противника на землю и с размаху втыкает широкое лезвие в рыхлый песок около самого виска. Затем кладёт широко раскрытую ладонь на вздымающуюся грудь Ательстана и с силой придавливает его к земле.   
  
— Никогда нельзя колебаться, — зло и яростно чеканит он каждое слово, сужая в холодном прищуре ярко-синие глаза. — От этого зависит твоя жизнь.  
  
Ательстан хотел бы злиться на Рагнара в ответ, но понимает, что не в силах. Потому что тот прав.  
  
Ательстан делает вид, что он готов, что он умеет и может убивать, но знать наверняка он не может.   
  
***  
  
Путь в Англию в этот раз слишком долог и труден.   
  
Они сбились с пути, потеряли верное направление, часть драккаров вместе с воинами разбилась во время бури о скалы, и они не знают, куда сейчас занесла их судьба и что это за земля, на которую они высадились.  
  
Они осторожно углубляются в чащу, не зная, что может их там ожидать, но пока лес молчит, наполненный лишь вознёй насекомых, криками птиц и журчаньем неглубокого ручья, около которого им пришлось устроить привал.   
  
А когда они расслабляются, когда не ожидают опасности, на них нападают.  
  
Стрелы летят градом, поражая замешкавшихся воинов, и Ательстан вполне мог бы стать одним из них, если бы не расторопный Торстейн, схвативший его сзади, как котёнка, за шкирку и уволокший за собой под защиту щитов. В первый раз он по ту сторону, за стеной щитов вместе со всеми северянами и бок о бок с Рагнаром, и это именно так, как Ательстан много раз представлял себе — страшно, сильно, остро и до головокружения опьяняюще.   
  
Англичане идут сплошной стеной, с воинственными криками и оголённым оружием, и Ательстан оборачивается, в последний раз коротко смотрит на Рагнара, прежде чем схватить крепче щит и почувствовать, как закованный в железо враг врезается в него всем весом и старается пробить брешь в их броне. Сквозь просветы между щитами колют длинные мечи, стараясь поразить недоступных варваров, но, несмотря на порезы и мелкие раны, Ательстан стоит насмерть. Потому что стоит он вместе с Рагнаром и держит линию обороны, пока Флоки и Торстейн прикрывают им спины.   
  
А вот у короля Хорика дела не так хороши, и когда Ательстан видит, что их стена щитов разбита и король в беде, то не раздумываясь бросается на помощь — вождя нужно защищать прежде всего. Он оплот и надежда, стальная длань, что держит воинов воедино, и нельзя позволить ему умереть.   
  
Ательстан несётся вперёд, с ходу старается преодолеть надвигающихся на него воинов, но они оттесняют его в реку, где он вязнет в неравной схватке с противником. Он бьётся отчаянно и жестоко, и его ярость и напор заставляют их на какой-то момент отступить, но железные щиты толкают его глубже в мутную воду. Их схватка слишком неравна, врагов слишком много, и вскоре у него из оружия остаётся один лишь щит, которым он с остервенением, до последнего отбивается, собираясь продать свою жизнь подороже.   
  
Ательстан не может видеть, как меняется взгляд Рагнара, когда он видит это. Как он ломает собственный строй и строй англичан и с нечеловеческой яростью пробивается вперёд, на помощь своему другу.   
  
Он буквально врывается в гущу боя, раскидывает англичан, словно детей, хватает Ательстана за пояс и тянет к себе, за собой, снова под защиту родной дружины. Вместе, плечом к плечу они продираются сквозь дерущихся людей, спотыкаясь о лежащие тела, и нападают на врагов с тыла.   
  
Теперь северяне уже не обороняются. С криками радости и именем Одина на устах они рвутся вперёд, подминая вероломных врагов и терзая беспощадно их остатки.  
  
В пылу сражения Рагнар не замечает, как один из воинов тараном бежит на него, занеся над головой меч. Ательстан смотрит на это, и его прежние сомнения и мысли о том, готов он или не готов отнять чужую жизнь, вмиг растворяются, уступая место только одной — спасти во что бы то ни стало.   
  
— Рагнар! — вырывается из его глотки, и в этом полоснувшем слух северянина отчаянном крике сам Ательстан не узнаёт своего голоса.   
  
Рагнар не успевает даже поднять руку, как Ательстан стрелой подлетает к нему и короткими точно выверенными ударами топора сносит англичанину голову…   
  
Время делает вдруг странный кульбит и становится очень, очень тягучим.  
  
Медленно, словно во сне, Ательстан смотрит на мёртвое тело у своих ног, потом переводит взгляд на Рагнара и замирает, сжимая в окровавленной руке топор, запятнанный причудливым алым рисунком. Вязкие капли неторопливо стекают с него и падают вниз, растворяясь в жухлой листве и черни чужой земли. Длинные курчавые волосы Ательстана и его лицо забрызганы росчерками чужой крови настолько, что кажется, будто он ею умылся. Видны только глаза, лихорадочные и блестящие, и Рагнар отчётливо различает в них сейчас голод, жажду и упоение.  
  
На миг бой словно замирает, стихает и звучит где-то вдалеке, как будто на границе сознания, пока короткие доли секунды эти двое стоят в пылу сражения, смотрят друг на друга и внимают только им слышимой мелодии песни смерти, только что соединившей их навсегда…  
  
Северяне добивают последних врагов, издают победный боевой клич и воздевают к небу окровавленные топоры. Возносят хвалу великому Одину, молятся и тут же начинают подсчитывать собственные потери и хоронить убитых братьев.  
  
Ательстан сидит в стороне ото всех прямо на земле, рядом с телами поверженных врагов. Он настолько устал и морально, и физически, настолько вымотан боем, что просто смотрит в пространство перед собой и, кажется, сейчас в его голове нет ни единой мысли — лишь дикая, сумасшедшая радость от того, что он сумел выжить.  
  
Он ощущает чужое присутствие и тут же чувствует, как кто-то опускается на землю рядом с ним.  
  
— Сегодня ты не колебался, — говорит Рагнар с оттенком гордости и без предисловий протягивает ему тяжёлый серебряный браслет, символ воинской доблести и верности. — Возьми. Если хочешь.   
  
И снова он лишь предлагает, словно подчёркивая, что настаивать или приказывать он не в праве.   
  
И наверное, именно поэтому Ательстан всегда выбирал Рагнара — потому что в отличие от прошлой веры с её догмами, ограничениями и жёсткой моралью северянин всегда не приказывал, а предоставлял выбор, оставляя иллюзию свободы даже тогда, когда Ательстан носил рабскую верёвку на шее.  
  
Ательстан держит браслет грязными окровавленными пальцами и долго смотрит на него, словно что-то для себя решая. Что-то очень важное.   
  
А потом молча, не глядя на Рагнара, надевает себе на запястье.   
  
Тот ничего на это не отвечает, лишь обнажает в счастливом оскале белоснежные зубы.  
  
***   
  
Кажется, для Ательстана всё уже решилось — кто он, с кем он и кому он принадлежит.  
  
Даже стены храма не останавливают его больше, и наравне с язычниками он сражается с христианами, а потом грабит церковь, благодаря прошлым знаниям легко находя спрятанные в нём сокровища.   
  
Рагнар доволен им. Он улыбается и одобряюще бьёт Ательстана по плечу, и дружба между ними кажется нерушимой даже для вечно подозрительного Флоки… однако Ательстан всё же временами чувствует, как где-то глубоко, на самом дне прозрачных глаз-колодцев Рагнара нет-нет да и всплывает скользкой мутной тенью настороженность и опасение.  
  
Ательстан не может винить его за это, он понимает, что Рагнар и так дал ему слишком много, оказал доверие, которого он, возможно, и не заслуживает. В конце концов, взял его с собой в набег, а родного брата оставил в деревне вместе с женщинами и детьми.  
  
Да, Рагнар имеет право на подозрение. Но он не знает того, что Ательстан уже совершил в подвале монастыря, в комнате, полной бумаг, чернил с перьями и исписанных свитков. Что когда он попытался взять перо и прикоснуться к ним, возрождая старые умения и воспоминания, в возмущении от подобного святотатства к нему навстречу бросился один из монахов, и отточенный последними годами инстинкт сработал быстрее разума. Один короткий удар секиры в грудину — и всё было кончено. Молодой монах упал, крепко сжимая в руках тиснёный переплёт Библии, и кровь из распоротой раны залила судорожно сжатые пальцы и белоснежные страницы святого писания.   
  
Ательстан смотрел на него, совсем юного, почти ещё ребёнка, и узнавал в нём себя. Себя прежнего и, кажется, уже безвозвратно потерянного.  
  
— Господи, прости его, — крестился и шептал старый священник, глядя на испачканного кровью Ательстана и принимая его за северянина. — Ибо не ведает он, что творит.  
  
Верный спутник всякого насилия — глупое и бессмысленное милосердие тотчас родилось в душе Ательстана.  
  
— Беги! — сказал он на родном языке. — Прячься.  
  
Старик сначала не понял, а потом истина открылась перед ним, и он догадался обо всём.  
  
— Так ты один из нас, — качнул он головой в отрицании, словно не веря. И тут же презрительно, со всем возможным отвращением шепнул в лицо Ательстану: — Тебя поймают и распнут. Отступник в глазах Господа самое гнусное и низкое создание.  
  
Что ж, значит, судьба его окончательно предопределена.  
  
И чтобы доказать это, чтобы окончательно перевоплотиться в нечто иное, Ательстан должен сам, своими руками завершить ритуал превращения и перерождения.  
  
Он не останавливает северян, когда они привязывают епископа и по очереди стреляют из лука в его старое, иссохшее, морщинистое от прожитых лет тело, но он встаёт на пути их стрел, когда они хотят закончить.  
  
Воцаряется тишина, подозрительная и враждебная.   
  
Все ждут, что сделает Ательстан, в том числе и Рагнар, который стоит у дверей, пристально смотрит на него и опасно, натянутыми нервами и жилами застывает, словно почуявший близкую беду зверь.  
  
Ательстан спокойно и без страха обводит взглядом каждое лицо, а потом отворачивается и идёт к связанному истерзанному старику.  
  
Осторожно, с нежностью и почтением поднимает лицо священника ладонью, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Более не страдай, но уверуй во спасение, — проникновенно говорит ему Ательстан и единым плавным движением перерезает горло.  
  
Так, как учил его этому Рагнар.  
  
***   
  
Грандиозным планам Рагнара по захвату английских земель пока не суждено сбыться — весь его лагерь, вся дружина собираются назад, чтобы вернуть захваченные ярлом Боргом земли. Хорик, конечно же, не едет — он намеревается так или иначе получить от англичан то, что жадность и жажда наживы рисуют в его богатом воображении.  
  
— Позволь Ательстану остаться здесь, — без обиняков предлагает он Рагнару. — Он поможет мне говорить со здешним народом.  
  
Рагнар настолько уверен в ответе Ательстана, что лениво пожимает плечом и невозмутимо отвечает:  
  
— Ательстан свободный человек. Ему решать.  
  
Но когда Ательстан соглашается и принимает предложение Хорика, уверенность в светлых глазах сменяется недоумением и растерянностью.  
  
— Твои слова удивляют меня. Ведь ты лучше других знаешь мою семью.  
  
Звучит как «ты всегда был её частью», но это скорее относится к Лагерте и её детям, чем к теперешней жене Рагнара Аслауг и её год за годом рождающимся сыновьям. Ательстан да и Рагнар точно знают, что обладающая особым чутьём Аслауг недолюбливает бывшего священника, всегда стоящего по правую руку её мужа, и только боги знают почему.  
  
— Нам важны новые связи. Мне лучше остаться здесь, — убеждает Рагнара, но в первую очередь самого себя Ательстан.  
  
— Ты уверен? — раздельно, тихо и вкрадчиво спрашивает Рагнар, и все в палатке, включая Флоки, замолкают, наблюдая за спором, что первый раз на людях случился у этих двоих, которые всегда были едины и не разлей вода.  
  
Ательстан не просто не уверен, он больше всего на свете хочет поехать вместе с Рагнаром на ставший уже родным север, но собственные стремления не важны, когда на карту поставлен долг. А Ательстан должен остаться. Должен, потому что иначе некому будет присматривать за Хориком, этим алчным и ненасытным до чужой плоти и золота вождём, если он решит обмануть Рагнара и сжульничать, начав вести с королём Эгбертом свою игру.  
  
Поэтому через силу, вопреки своим желаниям и зову сердца, он снова кивает, подтверждая свой выбор.   
  
Потому что вместе с серебряным браслетом он принял решение быть верным Рагнару и заботиться о нём даже тогда, когда тот сам того не желает. Пусть уж лучше злится и думает, что Ательстан покинул его, чем получит неожиданный удар в спину от коварного Хорика.  
  
— Будь по-твоему, — бросает Рагнар, его тонкие ноздри раздуваются от сдерживаемого гнева, и Ательстан не может не заметить довольства, проскользнувшего при этом в улыбке Флоки.  
  
Рагнар сердито сгребает свои вещи, закидывает их повыше и, кажется, уже готов уйти, но вдруг задерживается бок о бок около Ательстана, склоняется к нему и выдыхает горячим дыханием куда-то в висок:  
  
— Если передумаешь, твои друзья отплывают на рассвете.  
  
В противовес грозному виду Рагнара, слова его и сам тон голоса пропитаны хрупкой надеждой и ранимой беспомощностью, которая совершенно не характерна для этого жёсткого и сильного человека и которая заставляет Ательстана больше всего хотеть схватить его, сжать в крепких объятьях и никогда не отпускать.  
  
Но всё, что он делает, это прикрывает на миг глаза, а потом смотрит на удаляющуюся спину Рагнара и на ехидную ухмылку Флоки, без стеснения радующегося, что наконец-то они отделались от жреца.  
  
В рассветный час Ательстан уже на берегу, но пришёл он сюда не затем, чтобы присоединиться к своим друзьям, а лишь попрощаться.   
  
Он стоит у самой кромки воды, смотрит на постепенно удаляющиеся драккары и до последнего не отпускает взглядом мужской силуэт с льняными волосами, что стоит на корме.   
  
Даже тогда, когда он специально отворачивается от него, наглядно демонстрируя своё разочарование.  
  
Ветер доносит до Ательстана плеск рассекающих воду вёсел и обрывки команд, но расслышать слова Флоки, обращённые к Рагнару, он уже не в силах.  
  
— Я знаю тебя, Рагнар, — бормочет ехидно Флоки. — Ты всегда любил играть с огнём, с душами людей, с самой смертью. С вещами, которых стоит опасаться больше всего. Наверное, именно поэтому ты оставил подле себя этого жреца.   
  
Он снова хихикает и тут же добавляет:  
  
— Слава Одину, мы избавились от него.


	6. Chapter 6

Наверно, всё последующее, что случилось с Ательстаном, является вполне закономерным для того, кто отринул своего бога и веру своих предков, принял как истинных чужих богов и нарушил все возможные клятвы и обеты.  
  
Всё так, как и предрекал старый священник, — сначала Ательстана травили, как зверя, а потом поймали.   
  
Мучения, распятие, боль… но вот смерти, логичного и естественного завершения этого круга, так и не последовало.  
  
Король Эгберт отменил казнь, сжалился над бедным язычником, однако Ательстан не настолько глуп, чтобы думать, что сделал он всё это по доброте душевной. Эгберт не таков. Он сделал это в соответствии с собственными планами, Ательстан явно зачем-то нужен ему, дабы использовать в своих интересах и… что ж, какая разница. Сейчас Ательстану нужно выжить, так что если придётся для этого изображать из себя кого-то другого и приспосабливаться — он готов к этому.  
  
Он просто живёт, игнорируя подозрительные взгляды свиты Эгберта и враждебность местных жителей, которые всегда будут помнить его как язычника, несмотря на то, что король облачил его в рясу и одел, как христианина. Эгберт вообще очень добр, держит Ательстана подле себя, обращается уважительно и как с равным, но ложный монах терпеливо ожидает, когда же вскроются его истинные мотивы, и они действительно не заставляют себя долго ждать.  
  
— Именно поэтому я выбрал тебя, — довольно говорит Эгберт, пока они стоят посреди комнаты, забитой старинными вещами, документами и свитками. — Ты станешь хранителем этого места.  
  
Знания всегда обладали особой властью над людьми, намного большей, чем грубая физическая сила, и Ательстан лишний раз убеждается в этом.  
  
То, что он знаком с латынью, древними книгами и учениями, владеет искусством рисунка, пера и чернил, является для Эгберта очень важным, основополагающим в их своеобразном союзе. А теперь, когда в ведении Ательстана остаются древние записи с их таким важным для короля содержанием и только в его власти изучить их, открыть и перевести, он понимает, что только что получил определённое влияние на этого властного человека. И это точно на руку Ательстану.  
  
Однако он ждёт появления другой, оборотной стороны короля и нисколько не удивляется, когда слышит:  
  
— Но если ты скажешь кому-нибудь об этом, я позволю тебя распять.  
  
«Кто бы сомневался», думает про себя Ательстан, однако весьма правдоподобно изображает при этом фальшивый испуг и недоумение.  
  
***   
  
Последующие месяцы медленно протекают в рутинной, однообразной, но интересной для Ательстана работе.  
  
Ему нравится быть здесь. Нравится шелест бумаги, шуршанье перьев, запах краски и тонкий аромат благородного пергамента… даже пыль, что исходит от старых потрёпанных свитков, а потом долго оседает в воздухе, танцуя в ярких солнечных лучах невесомыми крупицами праха. Ательстан видит в этом свой узор, своё изящество, особую грациозную красоту.   
  
Искусство.  
  
Это единственное, по чему он скучал и чего ему так не хватало на суровом холодном севере.  
  
Рассказы цезарей о падении римской Британии, сказания об империях, великих императорах, их славе и жизни, о язычниках-римлянах, об иных богах и далёких землях, о тех, кто был ещё древнее, и об их завоеваниях — каждый день Ательстан читает, переводит, раскладывает и систематизирует эти драгоценные знания, что в мудрости, которой у него не отнять, приказал сохранить король Эгберт.   
  
И чем больше Ательстан говорит с ним, чем больше общается и узнаёт его, тем больше он ему симпатизирует. Стоит признать, что этот человек умнее, сильнее, хитрее и дальновиднее всех остальных королей Англии вместе взятых.   
  
И конечно же, нельзя не заметить его поразительное сходство с Рагнаром Лодброком.  
  
Тот же острый пытливый ум, хищное спокойствие и натура, вобравшая в себя черты благородного льва и хитрой лисицы. То же иное, особое видение, желание расширить свои границы, и да — жажда превосходства и власти, но скорее познания, более глубокого понимания природы вещей и неустанный поиск истины.  
  
Этим нельзя не проникнуться, такие качества нельзя не уважать, даже если обладает ими твой враг. Особенно, если твой враг. Но, несмотря на то, что жизнь Ательстана здесь полна покоя, сытости и довольства, он не может не думать о том, что больше всего волнует его сердце.  
  
О Рагнаре и его судьбе.  
  
Никаких вестей о нём нет, северяне больше не появляются в землях Уэссекса, и Ательстан мучается многочисленными вопросами, особенно яростно терзающими его в час ночной. Значит ли его отсутствие то, что Рагнар погиб, отвоёвывая свои земли у ярла Борга или у него просто нет возможности вернуться? А если всё же вернётся — что сделает Эгберт, если снова обнаружит Рагнара в своих владениях? Думает ли Рагнар об Ательстане или забыл о нём, погрязнув в своих делах и хлопотах о своей многочисленной семье? И главное, как отнесётся к нему, когда узнает, что всё это время Ательстан жил под крылом короля Эгберта и служил ему? Отвернётся ли, посчитав изменником и предателем?  
  
Наверное, сам Ательстан подумал бы подобное, случись такому произойти. И если всё так и будет, он не станет винить Рагнара.  
  
Однако пальцы Ательстана, держащие перо, слабеют, а сердце быстро и глухо бьётся где-то в горле, когда Эгберт приходит к нему и вкрадчиво сообщает:  
  
— Твои друзья вернулись.  
  
Это может означать войну, кровь и новые жертвы с обеих сторон, поэтому Ательстан не может удержаться и поспешно спрашивает:  
  
— Как ты поступишь?  
  
Эгберт выдерживает паузу, пока изучающе смотрит на него, а потом говорит:  
  
— Надеюсь, сумею с ними договориться, — и тут же ненавязчиво добавляет: — И если позволишь, я хотел бы одолжить у тебя ту занятную вещицу, браслет, что дал тебе Рагнар. Она станет для северян знаком доброй воли и нашего к ним доверия. Думаю, Рагнар легко узнает её, не так ли?  
  
Возможно, всё дело в том, как смотрит на него Эгберт, когда задаёт этот вопрос, но на Ательстана вдруг накатывает волна странного смущения, от которого становится слишком уж жарко в тёплой шерстяной рясе. И только потом — волна облегчения от того, что всё разрешится мирно.  
  
Однако длится мир между саксами и северянами недолго.  
  
Все послы, за исключением сына Эгберта, убиты, и это повергает Ательстана в пучину неуверенности и страха. Ведь Рагнару передали его браслет, заверили в добрых намерениях от лица старого друга и пообещали мир, так зачем ему так поступать? Неужели он совершенно не верит Ательстану и более того, ненавидит его всей душой, что поступил так необдуманно и жестоко?  
  
Но с другой стороны, даже если бы он и презирал Ательстана, Рагнар никогда не совершил бы подобной глупости и не настроил против себя могущественных саксов, превосходящих в разы его силы. Рагнар хочет перемирия и земли, а не бессмысленной мести, это не в его духе… зато очень даже в духе короля Хорика.  
  
Эта догадка немного успокаивает Ательстана и приводит в порядок его мысли, однако легче от этого не становится, да и ситуация не меняется: северяне и саксы будут сражаться друг с другом, бой между ними неизбежен — как только Ательстан не пытался убедить Эгберта отправить его на встречу с Рагнаром и решить вопрос полюбовно. У Эгберта одна отговорка — он слишком дорожит Ательстаном, для того чтобы посылать его на верную смерть, но сам Ательстан уверен, что больше он боится не того, что Рагнар убьёт его, а того, что его незаменимый помощник тотчас бросит всё и останется в лагере Рагнара, стоит тому только попросить.  
  
И если уж быть до конца честным, Ательстан действительно очень хочет этого. Чтобы Рагнар подошёл, посмотрел на него своим мудрым и чуть насмешливым взглядом, крепко, как встарь, обнял и сказал, что между ними всё хорошо, что ничего не изменилось и они снова друзья. Что связь между ними всё так же крепка и нерушима.  
  
Но на самом деле не столь важно, что именно чувствует к нему Рагнар, ведь чувства самого Ательстана от этого вряд ли изменятся. Потому что, надев в тот день у ручья браслет верности, Ательстан тем самым отсёк последние сомнения и безоговорочно принял Рагнара.   
  
Как вождя, соратника, товарища, близкого друга…   
  
Да что уж там — своего личного бога.   
  
Ибо не имя Христа или Одина слышится чаще всего в его молитвах, а имя Рагнара, и если, как говорят северяне, боги живые, ходят среди нас и имеют облик людей, то Рагнар как никто другой заслуживает того, чтобы стать одним из них — воплощением войны, славы и хаоса.  
  
И как бы разные учения, вера, мораль и сами люди не отрицали, суть человеческая была, есть и во все времена остаётся одна — изначальная червоточина в ней, семя зла, причина всех грехов и пороков всегда будет жить в ней. Будет требовать насилия, смерти и крови.  
  
Превосходства.   
  
Игры с чувствами, желаниями и самими человеческими душами.   
  
Просто кто-то от слабости духа или будучи в оковах недалёкого разума и ложной нравственности боится себе в этом признаться и предпочитает оставаться в счастливом неведении относительно собственных желаний… но только не Ательстан. Он уже понял эту истину, Рагнар помог ему в этом, с ним когда-то невинный монах вкусил всю прелесть запретного райского плода, и вкус этот навсегда отпечатался на его губах.   
  
Поэтому Ательстан всегда следует за Рагнаром — не за человеком, но за стальной волей, безупречным разумом, незыблемой, как все боги этого мира, силой и мощью.  
  
Поэтому он снова молится о нём.  
  
И, кажется, — не напрасно. После битвы, тяжёлой и кровопролитной, выживают и Эгберт, и Рагнар, и даже безрассудный Ролло. А ещё Ательстану наконец выпадает возможность встретиться с северянами, ибо больше послов, готовых ехать в логово безжалостной стаи волков-язычников, у саксов нет.  
  
С часто бьющимся сердцем он въезжает в их разбитый около реки лагерь, выискивая глазами знакомый силуэт с собранными в длинный хвост волосами, но говорить Ательстану приходится лишь с Хориком и Лагертой. Первый как всегда агрессивен и жесток, зато Лагерта не в пример ему мудра и спокойна. Рагнар, конечно же, составит с ней союз, так что Хорик остаётся в меньшинстве и, слава всем богам, перемирию всё же быть.  
  
Ательстан уже готов уйти, и ему тяжело даётся скрывать своё разочарование, но вдруг он видит Рагнара, пробирающегося сквозь строй северян и идущего ему навстречу, и дыхание Ательстана вдруг резко обрывается и давит грудь, словно он падает с большой высоты, а потом снова возвращается.  
  
— Я провожу тебя, — говорит Рагнар и смотрит на Хорика. — Немного.  
  
Они совсем недалеко отходят от лагеря, когда Рагнар без предупреждения по-дружески кладёт руку на плечо Ательстана.  
  
Тот изумлён, растерян и глупо счастлив, однако не может не заметить, что Рагнар идёт напряжённо, пружинисто ступая и незаметно оглядываясь, и Ательстан понимает, что опасность близко. Опасность именно для него, но ему всё равно. Ведь Рагнар рядом, как прежде обнимает его крепкой рукой и прикрывает собой — и это лучшее ощущение, которое Ательстан испытывал за долгое, очень долгое время.  
  
— Я рад тебя видеть. Я боялся, что ты погиб.  
  
Боги, неужели всё может быть ещё лучше?  
  
Значит, между ними всё по-прежнему, а может… может, и немного по-другому, потому что за время разлуки Ательстан понял для себя вещи, в которых до этого не мог себе признаться.  
  
— Так ты… ты вернулся снова к своей вере? — осторожно спрашивает Рагнар.  
  
Всегда проще сказать другому то, чего он хочет, но перед Рагнаром Ательстан должен быть честным, поэтому отвечает правду:  
  
— Не всё так просто. Теперь в любом явлении или знамении я вижу разную суть, разных богов и в то же время их единый облик. Это терзает меня. Терзает, потому что я не могу из них так легко выбрать, как выбрал…  
  
«Тебя» чуть не срывается с языка Ательстана, но он вовремя замолкает.   
  
Кажется, Рагнар услышал то, что хотел или что ему было нужно, потому что он опускает глаза и тихо улыбается, как будто чему-то хорошему и светлому, что наполняет его мысли, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Ательстана своим пронизывающим прозрачным взглядом, по которому тот так скучал.  
  
— Я хочу тебе что-то отдать, — говорит он с коварным прищуром, по-прежнему улыбаясь себе в бороду.   
  
Достаёт тяжёлый витой браслет, как ни в чём не бывало берёт Ательстана за руку и сам, уверенно и невозмутимо-спокойно, одевает его на запястье.   
  
В этот раз он не спрашивает.  
  
В этот раз он просто берёт своё.  
  
А для самого Ательстана это ощущение сродни тому, которое испытывает после долгих странствий и мытарств измученный дорогой путник, когда наконец-то возвращается домой.  
  
— Скоро мы снова увидимся, — бросает напоследок Рагнар, и это так же верно как то, что солнце встаёт на востоке и садится на западе.  
  
Ему даже не нужно говорить «я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся», не нужно просить Ательстана сделать то, чего тот и так давно желает и о чём он мечтал долгими промозглыми ночами в замке короля Эгберта…  
  
На следующий день драккары язычников снова уходят на север, а Эгберт обнаруживает в пустой комнате Ательстана аккуратно сложенные записи, монашескую одежду и оставленный на ней христианский крест.  
  
***   
  
Поздней ночью все северяне спят, вповалку разлёгшись прямо на деревянной палубе драккара, и только рулевой стоит на своём посту и уверенно держит путь назад, на север, руководствуясь не столько доступными способами навигации, сколько собственным чутьём.   
  
Вокруг тихо, море безмолвное и спокойное, только слышен плеск волн и шуршание наполненного ветром паруса.   
  
В темноте невозможно различить линию горизонта, и только по дрожащей на поверхности воды серебристой дорожке можно определить, где он — там, где она обрывается. Луна давно поднялась над ровной, почти безмятежной гладью моря и светит сыто, гордо, питая своим чистым сиянием звёзды и заставляя их мерцать всё ярче и сильней.   
  
Их угасание и возрождение, эта размеренная спокойная пульсация напоминает чем-то биение тысяч и тысяч разбросанных по небу крохотных сердец.  
  
Драккар плавно покачивается на волнах, и этот размеренный ритм успокаивает, расслабляет, снимает с души тяжесть, а мысли очищает и проясняет, делая их более упорядоченными и лёгкими.  
  
Ательстан стоит на носу судна, смотрит вдаль, не думает ни о чём и просто чувствует, как ему сейчас хорошо. Как пронзителен северный ветер и как в то же вовремя ловок и нежен он бывает, когда вот так, своими убаюкивающими пальцами, перебирает складки одежды Ательстана и его длинные волосы и постепенно вплетает в них прохладу ночи, рокот волн и солёный вкус моря.   
  
В почти забытом спокойствии и умиротворении Ательстан поднимает лицо к тонкому серпу луны, глубоко вдыхает и тут же медленно выдыхает, постепенно выпуская из приоткрытого рта клубы тёплого пара и наблюдая, как они неторопливо тают в окружающем холодном воздухе и как растворяются под иссиня-чернильным, украшенным разбросанными тут и там осколками звёзд, небосводом.  
  
— Не спится? — раздаётся рядом.  
  
Ательстан резко поворачивает голову и видит незаметно подкравшегося к нему Рагнара, который уже успел пристроиться рядом и теперь по-хозяйски опирается спиной и обнажёнными предплечьями о борт корабля.  
  
— Что-то сон никак не идёт, — признаётся Ательстан.  
  
— Отчего же? Тебя что-то тревожит? — приподнимает тот светлую бровь. — Скажи мне, и мы решим этот вопрос вместе.  
  
У Ательстана действительно есть причина для беспокойства, и она постоянно гложет его, как червяк сердцевину сладкого яблока.  
  
— Хотя нет. Постой. Я сам угадаю, — щёлкает пальцами Рагнар и прищуривает один глаз. — Тебя волнует то, как примут тебя остальные после твоего долгого отсутствия и нахождения на службе у англичан. Так?  
  
Глупо пытаться делать вид, что это не так, и Ательстан коротко кивает в согласии.  
  
— Я знаю, как это выглядит, и что я выхожу в глазах и тех, и других ненадёжным человеком, который мечется между настоящей родиной и приобретённой, но… — он запинается, стараясь подобрать слова. — Это не моя вина. Меня не оставляет ощущение, словно это… шутка богов, судьба, что по прихоти своей кидает меня от одного к другому, не давая возможности осесть, пустить корни где-то в одном месте. Я как будто лист на ветру, что подчиняется его воле и летит туда, куда тот несёт его по своему непредсказуемому желанию, — раздаётся тяжёлый вздох. — Это угнетает меня.  
  
Ательстан на миг замолкает.  
  
— Как и взгляды, что бросают на меня многие, в том числе Хорик и Флоки. Они не хотят, чтобы я был здесь. В их глазах я как оскорбление богов.  
  
Рагнар смотрит на него без прежнего шутовства, совсем серьёзно, прежде чем спрашивает:  
  
— Так тебе важно, что думают другие?  
  
Ательстан неуклюже пожимает плечом.  
  
— Легко сказать «нет», но правда в том, что они часть твоей жизни… — он сбивается и тут же поправляется, — то есть моей… нашей, наверное. Я хотел сказать, их мнение и решения влияют на всех нас.  
  
Ательстан сжимает крепче руками ребро перил и смотрит вниз, на тёмную гладь моря.  
  
Рагнар долго молчит, наблюдая за его лицом, а потом говорит:  
  
— А что влияет на тебя?   
  
И когда он снова привлекает внимание Ательстана, то отталкивается спиной от края борта, выпрямляется и подаётся чуть вперёд.  
  
— А если я сделаю так? — Рагнар вытягивает перед собой обе руки и держит их, словно весы. — Здесь, — он показывает на одну ладонь, — большинство северян, а здесь, — он переводит взгляд на другую, с витым браслетом, — моя личная привязанность к тебе, моё доверие, дружба и наше единство с тобой как… мужей и братьев. Что перевесит?  
  
Его взгляд кажется тяжёлым и, несмотря на свечение бирюзовых глаз, восхитительно тёмным, и Ательстан невольно сглатывает, когда видит в них отражение былого морока с его жаром, жаждой и голодным хищным безумием.  
  
Глупо говорить то, что давно известно им обоим.  
  
Ательстан по-прежнему смотрит в глаза Рагнару, когда протягивает руку, кладёт свою ладонь на его и медленно тянет вниз.   
  
Раздаётся еле слышный в ночной тишине металлический звук, когда от этого движения их браслеты сползают на запястья и серебро сталкивается, тихонько позвякивая.   
  
Ладонь Рагнара большая, шершавая, грубая и горячая, и тепло это ползёт выше, дальше, неуклонно распространяясь по телу Ательстана ленивыми мягкими волнами. Он трезв, не как тогда, в бражном зале, когда он по глупости и опьянению безрассудно прикасался к летящему чёрному ворону, и теперь Ательстан сознательно не разрывает контакт между ними. Более того, он обхватывает пальцы Рагнара и крепко сжимает, демонстрируя свою уверенность и решимость.   
  
И только потом отпускает.  
  
— Значит, вопрос решён, — сыто улыбается Рагнар, и его взгляд сверкает в темноте лихорадочным блеском.  
  
Он снова опирается спиной о деревянный борт драккара и кладёт на него локти.  
  
— Ну так… — принимает он снова вид скучающего философа. — Ты расскажешь мне, что делал всё это время при дворе Эгберта? Хорошо ли он обращался с тобой, был ли как обычно вежлив и… — край его губы на мгновение дёргается, открывая ровный ряд зубов с заострёнными клыками, — любезен?  
  
— У вас больше общего, чем ты думаешь, — говорит Ательстан. — Да, он хорошо обращался со мной.  
  
Рагнар чуть слышно фыркает, а потом привычным движением поводит шеей, словно разминая её.  
  
— Так что, вы теперь стали друзьями? И насколько близкими? — вопросительно и в то же время с долей неуловимого раздражения бросает он.  
  
Ательстану так хорошо от этой простой человеческой ревности, что скрыть это ему удаётся с большим трудом.  
  
— Не настолько, насколько хотелось бы ему, и чуть ближе, чем того хотелось бы мне, — говорит он с напускным безразличием. — Вообще я больше был занят тем, что читал и переводил древние свитки, сидя в хранилище.  
  
Знания всегда были слабостью Рагнара, и он тут же настораживается, как почуявшая след гончая.  
  
— И что ты узнал? Ты расскажешь мне?  
  
Его глаза восторженно расширяются, и сейчас он снова похож на ребёнка. Любопытного, пытливого, жадного до всего нового и беззастенчиво открытого.  
  
— Конечно, расскажу, — кивает Ательстан и мягко улыбается. — Я знал, что тебя это заинтересует.  
  
— И что ты… читал? — чуть с запинкой спрашивает никогда не знакомый с грамотой северянин.  
  
— Много чего, разговоров на год вперёд хватит, — добродушно смеётся Ательстан, глядя на округлившиеся в притворном удивлении глаза Рагнара. — Летописи, хроники… это очень старые записи, возможно, с самого начала времён, и они сохранились.  
  
— Эти… летописи, — медленно повторяет Рагнар незнакомое слово, — на что они похожи?  
  
— Хм… — задумывается Ательстан, — пожалуй, на сказания скальдов о временах минувших и подвигах знаменитых воинов.  
  
— Там были истории про воинов?  
  
Ну и кто тянул его за язык? Теперь любопытство Рагнара просто так не остановить.  
  
— Да, были. Истории про древних вождей Британии и язычников, что пришли на эту землю много лет назад, но были умнее, образованней и просвещённей, чем мы сейчас. О племенах варваров, завоевавших простоявшую столетия империю, о цезарях, что правили ею из Рима, величайшего и самого большого города на земле, и о царях, что были ещё раньше, воинственных, могущественных и настолько честолюбивых, что желали покорить весь мир.  
  
— И кому-то… кому-то это удалось? — тут же жадно, с алчностью спрашивает Рагнар.  
  
Как человека, который от простого земледельца поднялся до ярла, вождя, первооткрывателя иных земель, и которого теперь за глаза называют сыном самого Одина, его можно понять.  
  
— Да, удалось, — кивает Ательстан. — Очень давно, тысячу лет назад был один царь, который создал непобедимое войско, завоевал с ним множество народов и одержал величайшие победы. Его армия поглотила все земли, куда только ступала, подчинила себе огромные державы и целые страны, а воле его покорялись не только простые смертные, но цари. При этом сам он старался оставаться лишь воином — не прятался за чужими спинами, всегда был на передовой, в гуще боя, рядом со своими соратниками, и за это они обожали его, боготворили. Его авторитет был непререкаем, а слово — законом.   
  
— И как же он смог покорить полмира? — в словах Рагнара звучат ноты восторга и восхищения.  
  
Ательстан минуту размышляет.  
  
— В разные времена о нём отзывались по-разному. Называли Мессией и сумасшедшим, гением войны и просто выскочкой, сыном бога и простым смертным, его восхваляли и проклинали, за ним шли тысячи, и самые близкие были готовы предать его. Но я думаю, что суть у этого человека была одна — целеустремлённость и невероятное желание свершить нечто грандиозное, по-настоящему великое. Он так хотел этого, что в итоге обрёл всё, о чём мечтал. Современники так и прозвали его — Великим.  
  
Всё это время Рагнар с предельным вниманием слушает Ательстана, рассеянно поглаживая рукой окладистую бороду.  
  
— Что ж, он воистину знатный воин, — кивает он. — А каким человеком он был, ты знаешь?  
  
Ательстан не раздумывая отвечает:  
  
— О нём пишут разное, но одно точно — он был умён, амбициозен и честолюбив, однако это сочеталось в его характере со скромностью, благородством, смелостью и прямодушием. И, несмотря на то, что безграничная власть и окружающие её интриги сделали его высокомерным, чересчур подозрительным и жестоким, всю жизнь он оставался предан своим старым и самым близким друзьям. У него были сотни простых наложниц и жёны царских кровей, но к каждой женщине он относился равно — с почтением и уважением, не важно, отдавала она ему лишь любовь и своё тело или дарила сына.  
  
— Звучит знакомо, — хитро прищуривает Рагнар один глаз. — Сдаётся мне, есть у нас с ним нечто общее.  
  
Ательстан бросает на Рагнара короткий взгляд, прежде чем опустить его и туманно ответить:  
  
— Не стану отрицать очевидное.  
  
Рагнар берёт долгую паузу и испытывающе смотрит на своего друга, рассеянным жестом потирая кончиками пальцев отполированное водой и северными бурями дерево драккара.  
  
— Жаль, мне никогда не узнать его. Думаю, он бы мне понравился.  
  
Ательстан слегка усмехается и продолжает разглядывать свои руки. Воцаряется неловкая тишина.  
  
— Что? — уверенно не спрашивает, а утверждает Рагнар.  
  
Он слишком хорошо знает Ательстана, чтобы не понимать, что тот чего-то недоговаривает.   
  
Ветер давно растрепал длинные тёмные волосы Ательстана, но только сейчас он аккуратно поправляет их у виска, словно стараясь оттянуть свой ответ.  
  
— Ты не всё знаешь о нём. Он был… не совсем обычным, — бормочет он неуверенно.  
  
— И что это значит? — тут же интересуется Рагнар подозрительно, но хладнокровно.   
  
— Это… тебе сложно будет понять, — Ательстан качает головой в отрицании. — Северяне не знают такого. Боюсь, это может оскорбить тебя…  
  
— Я хочу знать. Говори! — перебивает его Рагнар повелительно, и это первый раз, когда он настаивает, почти приказывает Ательстану.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивает тот и ненадолго замолкает, словно набираясь сил. — Этот воин, Александр, он… — смущение и неловкость заставляют Ательстана покраснеть, — он испытывал страсть к другому воину.  
  
— Воительнице как Лагерта? — непонимающе спрашивает Рагнар.  
  
— Нет. Воину как… мужчине, — произносит Ательстан и наконец смотрит в лицо.  
  
Рагнар резко замирает и, кажется, на миг перестаёт дышать. Его яркие глаза чуть расширены, и Ательстан чётко видит, как чёрный круг зрачков в них расползается, поглощая бирюзовую радужку.  
  
— Всю свою жизнь Александр был привязан только к одному человеку — своему другу, соратнику, ближайшему советнику и… возлюбленному, — робко продолжает он, на последнем слове снова отводя глаза от почти гипнотических глаз Рагнара. — С ним он прошёл всю войну, самые тяжёлые времена и самые сложные испытания. С ним он оставался до самой смерти и только ему он всю жизнь был предан сердцем и душой. Они были настолько неразлучны, что люди называли того тенью великого царя.  
  
Рагнар молчит, и Ательстан понимает его потрясение: в мире северян подобных вещей и мыслей о них не существует, о них никогда не говорят и не упоминают, словно это величайшее табу.  
  
— Значит, все знали об этой связи? — осторожно произносит Рагнар, и Ательстану остаётся лишь удивляться тому, насколько разумно и спокойно он отнёсся к подобной святотатственной мысли.  
  
— Александр никогда её не скрывал. Более того, он ею гордился.  
  
Этот факт ещё больше впечатляет в чём-то всё ещё наивного северянина.  
  
— И это… не подвергало сомнению его мужественность? Его соратники не отреклись от него? — поражённо спрашивает он.  
  
— При жизни они нарекли его царём царей и более того — богом. А когда он умер, телу его поклонялись, как святыне… — уже более уверенно говорит Ательстан. — Так что нет. Это не было чем-то постыдным и не являлось проявлением слабости. Тогда силу мужчины определяли лишь его характер и умение владеть оружием в бою. А не то, с кем он разделяет ложе. В то время воины брали жён для союзов и с целью продолжения рода, а любить они были вольны кого угодно.  
  
На долгое время Рагнар замолкает.  
  
Лишь смотрит в пространство перед собой, хмурит сведённые к переносице брови и задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу.  
  
— Значит, в их мире мужчина мог любить другого мужчину… как женщину? _Желая_ его?  
  
Он произносит это с запинкой, медленно, чуть растягивая каждое слово — совсем как когда постепенно открываешь для себя нечто новое.   
  
Постигаешь нечто, ранее неизведанное.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Ательстан, и голос его вдруг садится, становится низким и сиплым.  
  
Он не может сейчас взглянуть в лицо Рагнару, ему волнительно и страшно, поэтому Ательстан просто стоит, опираясь о дощатый бок ладьи, и наблюдает, как северное море ритмично бьётся о него, тут же разлетаясь широким веером прозрачных водяных брызг. Он слышит, как Рагнар начинает двигаться, разворачивается навстречу сонному морю и становится рядом с Ательстаном, плечо к плечу. Потом складывает перед собой руки, сплетая пальцы, медленно выдыхает и тихо говорит:  
  
— Расскажи мне ещё… об этом Александре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> История, которую рассказывает Ательстан Рагнару, конечно же, история великого Александра Македонского и его возлюбленного Гефестиона.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть — то, ради чего вообще задумывался этот фик. Это моё личное видение этого пейринга и его сути.  
> Музыка, под которую писалась сцена в доме Ательстана, Bring Me The Horizon — Deathbeds. К прослушиванию обязательна. Я настаиваю.

Вернуться в Каттегат — всё равно что вернуться домой. Всё здесь родное, привычное, такое близкое. Всё-таки жизнь северян приходится ему по нраву, что ни говори.  
  
Аслауг встречает Ательстана спокойно и без лишних эмоций, приветствует его с доброжелательным видом, а большего ему и не надо. Его дом по-прежнему пустует и никем не занят, так что Ательстан с удовольствием и лёгким сердцем возвращается в него. На удивление, здесь чисто и прибрано, а все его вещи лежат на своих местах. Наверное, Рагнар позаботился, и это настолько приятно, что вызывает у Ательстана широкую довольную улыбку.  
  
Его не покидает ощущение, что тут его ожидали.  
  
Однако не все рады его возвращению.   
  
Флоки на первом же пиру заявляет ему в лицо, что он предатель и что Ролло умрёт из-за него. А Хорик смотрит настолько зло и кровожадно, что не будь рядом с Ательстаном Рагнара, Бьорна и Торстейна, он наверняка перерезал бы ненавистному священнику глотку прямо на месте и станцевал бы на его костях.  
  
Собственно говоря, то, что Хорик и его дружина на дух не переносят Ательстана, тому неприятно, но терпимо. А вот то, что король может сделать, беспокоит его намного больше. Ательстан видит, какие взгляды тот бросает на огромного, как медведь, Бьорна, на беззаботно пьющего Рагнара, пока тот не замечает, и на всех светловолосых детей такого сильного и ставшего слишком популярным ярла.   
  
Ательстан видит в глазах Хорика напряжённость, холод и презрение.   
  
А ещё — страх.  
  
Не стоит лишний раз провоцировать этого опытного и сильного воина, к тому же самого короля, поэтому Ательстан подумывает о том, чтобы ненадолго уехать из Каттегата. Его присутствие здесь — как бельмо на глазу у слишком многих людей, так что на благо Рагнара, его семьи и самого Ательстана ему лучше на какое-то время покинуть город.  
  
Разговор с Лагертой случается как нельзя кстати. Она всегда любила Ательстана искренне и говорила с ним доверчиво и открыто, так что её сетования на тяжкое бремя ярла Ингстада и жалобы на одиночество из-за временного отсутствия дорогого ей Бьорна он воспринимает близко к сердцу и как некий знак.   
  
Слово за слово, и вот уже Лагерта непринуждённо приглашает его с собой, в свой дом.  
  
— Я так давно не видела тебя, жрец, что отвыкла от наших с тобой разговоров, — улыбается она своей всё ещё безупречной, несмотря на прожитые годы, улыбкой. — Поезжай со мной, если хочешь, — говорит Лагерта и берёт его по-матерински мягко за руку. — Поможешь мне своим мудрым советом, да и неприятные слухи о тебе как раз улягутся. Что скажешь?  
  
Ательстан говорит, что благодарен и польщён её предложением и что подумает, но сам он знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Он уже начинает собирать вещи, раскладывая их в тюки, когда раздаётся стук в дверь. На пороге стоит Рагнар, непривычно серьёзный и настороженный. Он просит пойти с ним и уводит Ательстана подальше от города и людей.   
  
Там, около водопада, Рагнар рассказывает ужасные и страшные вещи — что Хорик задумал вырезать его семью и убить всех близких ему людей. Что он хочет уничтожить всё, что напоминало бы об имени Рагнара Лодброка и что этой ночью он намерен осуществить свой замысел. Поэтому Рагнар привёл Ательстана сюда — предупредить о грядущей опасности, попросить быть осторожным и остаться здесь на ночь, пока всё не минует.  
  
— Остаться?.. — возмущённо звучит голос Ательстана. — Я пойду с тобой, — твёрдо заявляет он. — Я буду защищать тебя и твою семью.  
  
Рагнар тяжко вздыхает и смотрит виновато.  
  
— Не сочти за неуважение, но ты был ранен и не сражался уже столько времени… Тебе нужно восстановить навыки, снова обрести прежние умения и силы. Я не могу неразумно кинуть тебя на растерзание псам Хорика. Какой друг тебе после этого я буду?  
  
— А какой друг оставит своего единственного, самого верного и главного друга в беде? — выпаливает со злостью Ательстан. — К тому же, ты на славу постарался, обучая меня в своё время искусству боя и стали. И если ты думаешь, что я отступлю и что память о владении кинжалом и секирой покинула мои руки, то ты плохо знаешь меня, Рагнар Лодброк.  
  
Северянин исподлобья смотрит на него и неосознанно теребит свой браслет, перебирая пальцами его звенья. В его глазах отражается недовольство вперемешку с досадой от своеволия Ательстана, и в то же время совершенно не свойственная ему нежность.  
  
— Ну хорошо, — нехотя уступает он. — Только пообещай мне быть предельно осторожным. И не лезть на рожон.   
  
— Как скажешь, мамочка, — Ательстан не упускает возможности уколоть его.  
  
За что тут же получает совсем нешуточный тычок в плечо.  
  
Он удивлён, когда Рагнар просит показать ему одну из христианских молитв и научить ей. Добровольно становится на колени, складывает ладони и смиренно опускает бритую голову. Он прилежно произносит вслед за Ательстаном слова незнакомой молитвы, старательно проговаривает их и, кажется, действительно хочет запомнить.   
  
Ательстан знает, что на это ответил бы Флоки — что это святотатство, кощунство и грех, мерзость сомнения в глазах северных богов. Но ещё он знает, почему Рагнар делает это. Потому что единственная жизнь, которую он может вымаливать у малознакомого ему единого бога, — это жизнь самого Ательстана.  
  
— Почему ты сказал мне всё это? — спрашивает Ательстан, пока они поднимаются с колен. — Ты настолько доверяешь мне после того, что я сделал? Ты же слышал, как Флоки…  
  
— Пфф… — фыркает Рагнар и закатывает глаза. — Флоки не знает тебя так, как я. Он родился и вырос под солнцем севера и не хочет знать ничего иного. Ты же другой, особенный. Ты принадлежишь двум мирам одновременно. То, что для всех черно, для тебя имеет много других оттенков.   
  
Он кладёт руку на плечо Ательстана и крепко сжимает:  
  
— Даже если ты и можешь сомневаться в богах, я знаю одно — ты никогда не предашь меня.  
  
Кажется, ему совершенно всё равно, если Ательстан так и продолжить жить дальше: держа одной рукой окровавленный топор, а другой — христианский крест.  
  
***   
  
Эта ночь кажется самим адом.  
  
Каттегат освещён огнями, пламя которых многочисленными точками горящих факелов расползается по всему городу, проникает в каждый дом.   
  
Сначала ничто не нарушает полуночную тишину, но спустя мгновения раздаётся лязг оружия, который тут же смешивается со стонами боли и воплями о помощи. К ним присоединяются отчаянные женские крики и короткие команды атакующих друг дуга северян, и вскоре весь город тонет в ужасе, отчаянии, насилии и крови.  
  
Ательстан не винит в случившемся Рагнара, он знает — тот лишь реагирует на реальную угрозу для своих людей так, как должно.   
  
Поэтому секира снова поёт в его руке, со свистом рассекает воздух и дарит смерть так же легко, как ветреная девица по весне свои поцелуи. Поэтому люди из дружины Хорика послушно ложатся у ног Ательстана, бесполезно зажимая руками распоротую плоть и захлёбываясь собственной кровью.   
  
Удивительно, как быстро вспоминается любое искусство, если в своё время ты овладел им с усердием и особым тщанием — будь это владение кистью художника или же умение убивать.  
  
Рядом появляется надёжный, всегда готовый помочь Торстейн и с лёгким удивлением, но одобрительно кивает Ательстану, глядя на поверженных северян. Глупо думать, что он оказался здесь случайно, слишком уж быстро появился в темноте и пришёл на помощь, так что наверняка его попросил присматривать за Ательстаном и прикрывать ему спину сам Рагнар.   
  
Это одновременно злит и вызывает приятное тёплое чувство в груди. Но больше злит.  
  
— Надеюсь, я доказал, что всё ещё умею управляться с секирой? — уязвлённо говорит Ательстан.  
  
Торстейн примирительно хлопает его по спине.  
  
— Я лишь выполнял просьбу ярла, — и тут же подмигивает, добавляя: — Но, к сведению, я и не сомневался в тебе.  
  
На них уже бегут новые дружинники Хорика, так что вести непринуждённую беседу становится трудновато.  
  
— Иди к Рагнару, там ты нужнее, — бросает напоследок Ательстан, отпихивая Торстейна в темноту.  
  
Ательстан уходит в сторону, ныряет в ближайший проулок и увлекает большую часть противников за собой — все жаждут его крови и желают задобрить богов, убив проклятого священника. Их больше и преимущество на их стороне, но Ательстан намного лучше знает Каттегат и секреты его подворотен.   
  
Он расправляется с врагами один за другим, безжалостно и методично, а потом снова выходит на главную улицу и просто идёт по ней вперёд, очищая её от тех, кто попадается на пути и кто пришёл сюда жечь, грабить и убивать.   
  
Тела, которые он оставляет после себя, легко узнать по вскрытой около сердца одним точным ударом топора грудине. Это словно почерк мастера, его роспись. Знак отличия, по которому всегда можно определить его работу, впрочем, ничего удивительного — когда в своё время Рагнар обучал Ательстана, этот приём всегда удавался ему лучше всего.  
  
…Жар костров, упоение боем, ощущение силы, плавящейся под кожей, скользкая кровь на руках, человеческая жизнь, медленно угасающая под пальцами, и невероятное чувство свободы, шальным весельем разгуливающее по венам… это и есть всё то, что окружает Ательстана, постепенно теснит и ломает его последние барьеры, до отказа заполняет всё его существо.  
  
Он сбавляет шаг, а потом и вовсе останавливается.   
  
Прикрывает глаза и до хруста, до натянутых жил запрокидывает голову к чёрному от сизых туч небу. Он вытягивается вверх всем телом, словно воющий на луну пёс, глубоко вдыхает ледяной воздух и, пока редкий снег невесомыми снежинками падает на его лицо, с упоением слушает знакомую мелодию песни смерти.   
  
Ту, которую не слышал слишком долго.  
  
Ательстан улыбается, открыто и чисто.  
  
Да, он снова дома…  
  
Центр Каттегата совсем пуст — Лагерта, Бьорн и остальные ушли на окраины, преследуя остатки дружины Хорика, и дальше на побережье в поисках его драккаров. Теперь только огни, мёртвая тишина и дыхание смерти наполняют это место: центральная площадь безлюдна, не считая лежащих тут и там тел, из-под которых крови натекло столько, что она разлилась лужицами, поверхность которых тускло блестит в отражении пламени вязким тёмно-алым глянцем.   
  
Двери бражного зала приоткрыты, и Ательстан идёт туда, но на пороге замирает.  
  
Тело Хорика лежит посреди зала, но узнать короля можно лишь по одежде. Его голова представляет собой настоящее месиво, а верхняя часть тела изрублена практически на куски. Рядом валяется весь перепачканный красным меч и такой же щит — орудия преступления и безмолвные свидетели приступа страшного, неконтролируемого человеческого гнева.  
  
На возвышении, среди расстеленных шкур и в высоком резном кресле ярла, сгорбившись, сидит Рагнар. Его длинные пальцы крепко сцеплены, а предплечья опираются о колени широко расставленных ног, пока ничего не выражающим, почти бессмысленным взглядом он смотрит перед собой, никого не замечая. Его лицо перепачкано кровью и словно мертво, и только глаза, блестящие и полубезумные, выдают в нём живого человека.  
  
Ательстан знает, что такое подлинное душевное опустошение. И каково это — выстраивать между собой и этим миром стену.  
  
Поэтому отступает назад в тень и тихо, стараясь не выдать себя, уходит.  
  
Он идёт в единственное место, куда может — в свой дом.  
  
По скрипучим ступеням он поднимается на крыльцо, но прежде чем войти, наклоняется к стоящей на нём широкой деревянной бадье. Вода в ней такая холодная, что дух захватывает, и Ательстан быстро споласкивает в ней руки и умывает лицо, стараясь смыть с него грязь, кровь и насилие этой ночи. Он несильно толкает дверь, и она тут же отворяется — сегодня в Каттегате нет домов, закрытых или запертых на засов. Проходит внутрь, устало складывает оружие около кровати и зажигает поочерёдно чуть оплавленную свечу и почти опустевший масляный светильник.  
  
А потом просто сидит, наблюдая за тонкими язычками пламени, слушая ночь и оглушающий шепот наполняющих её тишину призраков.  
  
— Почему ты не подошёл ко мне? — раздаётся вдруг совсем рядом.  
  
На пороге, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и сложив руки на груди, стоит Рагнар.  
  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я не почуял тебя?  
  
Его лицо наспех вытерто от крови, так что бурые разводы всё ещё остаются на нём тонкой коркой.  
  
— Я не тот, кто тебе сейчас нужен, — негромко отвечает ему Ательстан.  
  
— Что же мне нужно? — наклоняет Рагнар голову набок.  
  
Он и сам прекрасно это знает, но желает услышать ответ из уст Ательстана.  
  
— Время, спокойствие и невозмутимость, чтобы разобраться со всем, что тебе предстоит свершить. И понять, что же тебе делать теперь со всей этой властью, — невозмутимо говорит тот.  
  
— Властью? — переспрашивает Рагнар так, словно не понимает.  
  
— Да. Именно так, король Рагнар.  
  
Северянин вскидывает на Ательстана тяжёлый взгляд и смотрит искоса, сузив глаза и словно примеряясь к нему, как рыщущий в поисках добычи зверь. Он оглядывает его снизу доверху, внимательно и цепко, и внезапно видит то, чего раньше не замечал.   
  
Рагнар смотрит на тюки с вещами, сложенные сбоку кровати, и тут же меняется в лице.  
  
— Что это? — спрашивает он.  
  
Отрицать нет смысла, да и зачем? Всё равно Ательстану пришлось бы рано или поздно рассказать ему об этом.  
  
— Я уезжаю. Я принял решение ехать вместе с Лагертой в её земли.  
  
Холодность, уверенность и отчуждение — всё напускное одним махом сметается с Рагнара, оставляя место только тревоге.  
  
— Но почему? Я не понимаю… — хмурится он.  
  
Ательстану самому тяжело говорить об этом. Для убедительности он поднимается со своего места, делает шаг навстречу Рагнару и старается выглядеть при этом предельно спокойным.  
  
— Почему? Потому что ты не можешь позволить себе быть в чём-то уязвимым, не можешь сейчас дать людям хоть одну причину для сомнения в тебе. А я, к сожалению, являюсь как раз таковой.  
  
— Кому какая разница? — тут же раздражается Рагнар. — Теперь я король, я пишу законы и могу делать то, что мне угодно.  
  
Он недовольно толкает дверь плечом, и пока она громко хлопает за его спиной, порывисто идёт к Ательстану. Останавливается совсем близко, в одном шаге, и сердито смотрит на него.   
  
Тот выдерживает взгляд, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом, и невозмутимо отвечает:  
  
— Уж кому, а тебе ли не знать, как хрупка власть? Короли так же легко падают под ударами секиры, как и ярлы, Рагнар Лодброк.  
  
Слова эти заставляют Рагнара дёрнуться и отшатнуться. Он выглядит так, словно хочет ударить Ательстана.  
  
— Только враг не напомнит тебе об этом, а я никогда не был тебе врагом. Только глупец способен забыть эту истину в приступе опьянения от полученного могущества и влияния, а ты не таков, — с напускным равновесием, но ощущением потери почвы под ногами продолжает говорить Ательстан. — Как я уже сказал, ты должен сейчас со всем разобраться. В первую очередь, со слухами, что создаёт бывший священник в твоём окружении, и людьми, которые воспротивятся твоей воле.  
  
Тонкие крылья носа Рагнара приподнимаются, делая его профиль ещё более хищным, когда он приближает своё лицо вплотную к лицу Ательстана, обнажает в добродушном оскале белоснежные зубы и вкрадчиво, с хрипотцой, нарочито медленно произносит:  
  
— Некому осуждать тебя. Как и некому противиться моей воле. Я их всех убил.  
  
Рагнар так близко, что Ательстан может рассмотреть каждую линию и каждую черту его благородного лица, покрытого потёками крови павшего короля, пока послевкусие этих слов медленно расползается между ними.   
  
— Нельзя убить всех, Рагнар, — говорит он, смотря в бездну синевы напротив.  
  
Рагнар ещё долго обманчиво-расслабленно ухмыляется, как вдруг срывается с места и начинает ходить перед Ательстаном из стороны в сторону, как запертый в клетке зверь.  
  
— Не читай мне проповедей, священник, — первый раз за долгие годы он забывается, в волнении произнося старое прозвище. — Время, когда ты мог это делать, давно прошло.  
  
Он резко останавливается, острым взглядом впивается в Ательстана и тычет пальцем ему в грудь:  
  
— Ты такой же, как я. И ты принадлежишь мне, этому месту. Здесь и останешься.  
  
Сначала Ательстан ничего не делает.  
  
И только потом осторожным движением, словно боясь спровоцировать оголодавшего зверя, поднимает руку и уверенно кладёт её на плечо Рагнара.   
  
Он знает, почему Рагнар так зол и почему говорит всё это — за всю его жизнь слишком многие, почти все, кто был рядом с ним, включая самых близких, уходили, оставляли или предавали его. И только Ательстан делал это не по собственному желанию, а по воле случая и капризу богов, после чего всегда находил способ вернуться назад. Мысль о том, что он может вот так, имея свободу выбора, принять решение уйти от него, по-настоящему ранит Рагнара.   
  
Причиняет ему боль.   
  
И то, что после всего пережитого и свершённого он всё ещё способен испытывать её, способен быть уязвимым и ранимым, делает его для Ательстана тем самым особенным существом, чем-то вроде полубога-полудемона, на которого он может молиться.  
  
— Ты прав, мы с тобой похожи, — устало говорит Ательстан, снимая с себя последние запреты и покровы собственных чувств. — Мы не такие, совсем не такие, как твои невинные душой братья. И у нас своя, особая вера, которая превосходит любых богов.  
  
Его голос становится совсем тихим, но каждое слово вспарывает тишину, вспыхивая в ней подобно самому сильному необратимому заклятью:   
  
— Ибо верим мы в силу, власть, кровь, что огненной лавой удовольствия растекается по нашим венам, и сладкий дурман близости смерти, предвестницы грядущего хаоса и вечной, как огни преисподней, темноты. Ведь я как никто знаю, каким ты бываешь — беспринципным, хладнокровным, безжалостным… Но ещё я знаю, почему ты сделал всё то, что сделал с ярлом Боргом и с телом короля Хорика, знаю, почему ты так жесток к своим врагам.   
  
Ательстан крепче сжимает плечо Рагнара и кладёт руку на чёрного ворона на его груди — туда, куда обычно бьёт сам.   
  
Он чувствует, как бешено колотится чужое сердце, и понимает, что это начало его собственного падения, долгого и неотвратимого.  
  
— Потому что они заставляют тебя быть _этим_. Ведь для того, чтобы победить, тебе нужно их переплюнуть, превзойти, стать ещё безжалостней, чем они, коварней, яростней и сильнее. И это… — дыхание Ательстана сбивается, и он на миг замирает, — то, как ты добиваешь себя сам, ломая и переступая собственную доброту, человечность и глубокое благородство… это не может не восхищать.  
  
Он чувствует, как начинают дрожать его пальцы, когда он протягивает их к бритым вискам Рагнара и обхватывает их с силой, нежностью и каким-то благоговением.   
  
Тот не сопротивляется, позволяет и даже более — смотрит в глаза Ательстана так, что он видит в них всё то, что когда-то показал ему коварный морок: темноту, голод, желание, сумасшествие, жажду и такой огонь, которому позавидовала бы сама преисподняя.  
  
На губах бывшего монаха вкус сознательно совершаемого смертного греха и горечь саморазрушения, когда он произносит с придыханием, глядя на приоткрытые губы своего вождя, соратника, друга и личного божества:  
  
— И я готов для тебя на что угодно. Резать, ломать, кромсать и жечь. Потому что тебе это нужно, я тебе таким нужен. Ты создал меня таким, я твоё творение. Но от этого ты не становишься мне отвратительным или ненавистным. Скорее наоборот. Я всегда чувствовал на тебе запах адской бездны, но разве когда-то это останавливало меня от того, чтобы быть твоей тенью?   
  
Ательстан осторожно убирает руки, разводит их, как обезоруженный противник, в стороны и медленно отступает назад к двери.  
  
— Однако всегда, всегда я был волен уйти. Так было и так будет.  
  
От этих слов прежние уверенность, восторг и упоение вмиг исчезают с лица Рагнара, растворяясь в новой маске, отчего на него становится страшно смотреть. И пока последние проблески разума словно гаснут в его глазах, уступая место дьявольской черноте, он преображается в нечто новое, дикое и яростное.  
  
— Нет! — лающе рявкает он так, что Ательстан невольно вздрагивает, а кровь стынет в его жилах. — Не после этого. Ты никуда не уйдёшь.  
  
Ательстан по-прежнему шаг за шагом отступает назад, он вынужден, потому что Рагнар идёт на него тараном — пружинисто, уверенно и не раздумывая, пригнув голову и подобравшись, как зверь перед прыжком.   
  
И выглядит так, словно хочет разорвать его на куски.  
  
Он с ходу врезается в него, толкает, и Ательстан каждой костью чувствует спиной твёрдое дерево двери, в которую Рагнар его впечатывает. Краткий миг он смотрит ожесточённо, с высокомерным превосходством, прежде чем путаясь в тёмных кудрях крепко обхватить Ательстана рукой за шею и привлечь к себе. Рагнар держит его стальной хваткой, и весь вид его говорит «только пикни, и я сверну тебе шею».  
  
— Я приказываю тебе остаться, слышишь? Я приказываю тебе! — выкрикивает он прямо в лицо Ательстану.  
  
Тот молчит, ни на что не реагирует и только смотрит перед собой твёрдым взглядом.   
  
Ему нет нужды говорить, что Рагнар не вправе приказывать ему, скорее уж наоборот, и Рагнар понимает это: он всегда знает, когда игра проиграна.   
  
От ощущения бессилия его бьёт злая дрожь, и он склоняется, прижимается лбом ко лбу Ательстана, обречённо закрывая глаза.  
  
Он часто и загнанно дышит, как будто только что вышел из затяжного неравного боя, давит головой вперёд и ведёт ею из стороны в сторону, словно бодается с Ательстаном, меряется с ним силами.  
  
— Прошу… пожалуйста, — вдруг произносит он севшим голосом, от которого сердце Ательстана больно и гулко бьётся в груди.  
  
Рагнар всё ещё держит тяжёлую руку на его шее, но теперь разрывает контакт между ними, медленно тянется к его уху и сдавленно шепчет:  
  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался?  
  
А потом боязливо, как будто преодолевая себя, свою веру и все свои устои, тянется к нему напряжённым телом и прижимается.   
  
Когда же он понимает, что Ательстан этому не противится, он склоняет голову ниже и, словно кот, трётся бритым виском о его щетинистую щёку.  
  
Ательстан не против, совсем не против, потому что он перестал дышать, понимать что-либо, думать и потерял последнюю точку опоры. Сейчас держат его только проклятая дверь, руки Рагнара и его сильные бёдра, которыми он…   
  
Ательстан теряет контроль и жарко выдыхает, потому что Рагнар прижимается к нему ещё сильнее, и он животом чувствует, сколь велико его возбуждение.   
  
Рагнар тут же смелеет, тянет другой рукой ворот его рубахи в сторону и тычется крепко сжатыми губами в его ключицу, вбирая терпкий запах мужского тела, гари костров и железа крови. Когда же он проводит носом по шее Ательстана, а потом распутно, по-животному прикусывает её острыми зубами, тот не выдерживает, громко охает и впивается пальцами в узкие бёдра Рагнара. В ответ тот сгребает его за плечи и всем весом вдавливает в жёсткое дерево за спиной.  
  
Они стоят, намертво вцепившись в этой новой для них схватке, и не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга.  
  
Первым это делает Рагнар.  
  
Он отстраняется от Ательстана, давая ему возможность свободно вздохнуть, и хрипло шепчет:   
  
— Думаю, я знаю, что мне нужно делать.  
  
Рагнар медленно сползает вниз, опускается на дощатый пол и становится перед Ательстаном на колени.   
  
— Чтобы взять власть, нужно прежде всего склониться, — говорит он, постепенно вытягивая заправленную за пояс штанов рубаху Ательстана. — Чтобы получить тебя, я должен сделать то же самое.  
  
Ательстан не верит, что это происходит на самом деле, с ним, а не в тех снах, которые он так часто последнее время видел, когда Рагнар робко тянет край тонкой ткани вверх, открывая живот.   
  
На миг он замирает, рассматривая Ательстана так близко, а потом судорожно сглатывает и осторожно прикасается к нему, проводя пальцами по чётко очерченным мышцам.  
  
— Твоё тело сильно изменилось с тех пор, как мы первый раз встретились, — низко говорит он. — Мне нравится.  
  
И заменяет пальцы губами.  
  
Сердце Ательстана бьётся в разы быстрее, голова кружится, а низ живота тянет горячей болью, и он не сразу замечает, что, пока губы Рагнара путешествуют по его телу, пальцы развязывают шнуровку штанов, умело справляясь с ней.   
  
Он приходит в себя только тогда, когда Рагнар тянет их вниз, освобождая восставшую плоть.  
  
Если бы можно было гореть заживо и при этом оставаться живым и невредимым, то именно это происходило бы сейчас с Ательстаном.   
  
Под его кожей — огненные реки и жидкое пламя, когда он видит, как Рагнар смотрит на него снизу вверх своим блудливым жарким взглядом и постепенно приближается. А потом, не отводя волчьих глаз, бесконечно долгим движением лижет его по всей длине своим горячим мокрым языком, как настоящий зверь, снова и снова.  
  
Дыхание Ательстана резко становится тяжёлым и рваным, а сам он плывёт от всех тех ощущений, которые наполняют его и разрывают на части, но каким-то чудом он находит в себе силы остановить это.  
  
— Нет. Не так, — хрипит он.  
  
Рагнар отрывается от него, но Ательстан видит, как в последнем жесте он проводит кончиком языка по его телу, а затем ровному ряду своих зубов.  
  
— Тогда скажи мне, священник, — демонстративно покорно и от этого так распаляюще спрашивает Рагнар, — как правильно я должен это делать?  
  
Ательстан берёт его за подбородок, заставляет поднять голову выше, и память услужливо воскрешает воспоминание, в котором он вот так же стоял на коленях перед Рагнаром на главной площади, много-много лет назад.   
  
— Возьми его, — говорит он.  
  
И Рагнар послушно берёт, принимая мужскую плоть сквозь приоткрытые губы.   
  
Ательстан выгибается дугой, упирается затылком в стену и протяжно, надсадно стонет, когда Рагнар начинает ритмично ласкать его, двигаясь сначала неумело и скованно.   
  
Зато учится он быстро…  
  
Пальцы сами вцепляются в светлые волосы, подталкивают, направляют, задают свой ритм, а Рагнар с готовностью принимает всё — и твёрдую, до боли окаменевшую плоть, и исступление, с которым Ательстан заставляет его делать это…  
  
И голод, который вынуждает его толкаться как можно глубже, как бы наказывая Рагнара за столь долгое ожидание.  
  
Это не может продолжаться долго, наслаждение слишком сильное и острое, чтобы Ательстан мог сдерживать себя. Он уже чувствует подступающее удовольствие, но хочет растянуть его, продлить как можно дольше — кто знает, что будет дальше? Впрочем… после такой ночи и умереть не жалко.  
  
Неимоверным усилием он снова останавливает Рагнара.   
  
Тот не понимает почему, медленно поднимается с колен и вопросительно смотрит. Пытается вытереть мокрый рот тыльной стороной ладони, но Ательстан не даёт ему сделать этого.   
  
Он останавливает его, хватает за руку и тянет на себя. Приближает к его лицу своё и в ответном жесте облизывает губы Рагнара животным движением снизу вверх, от подбородка до кончика носа, отчего на языке остаётся терпкий вкус браги и скользкая влага мужской похоти.  
  
В спешке Ательстан отшатывается и сам, одним движением снимает с себя рубаху, а потом расправляется и с последними остатками одежды.   
  
Он остаётся полностью обнажённым перед Рагнаром, и пока тот растерянно смотрит на него со смесью страха, голода и предвкушения, осторожно приближается к нему. Аккуратно поддевает пальцами кожу его куртки, легонько тянет вверх, заставляя поднять руки, и через голову снимает её сразу же вместе с исподней рубахой.  
  
Отбрасывает их на кучу одежды рядом и смотрит на него раскалённым взглядом.  
  
— То есть… — голос Рагнара сбивается, — мы пойдём дальше?  
  
Ательстан алчно разглядывает безупречно сложенное тело Рагнара, сильное, тренированное, поджарое, с мускулистым торсом.   
  
Тело подлинного воина.  
  
— А ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает он, потому что доказательство его желания совершенно очевидно.  
  
— Боги, да! — спешно выпаливает Рагнар, оглядывая жадным взглядом Ательстана с головы до ног.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит Ательстан и срывается с места ему навстречу.  
  
Они сталкиваются в каком-то диком, жестоком, голодном безумии, переплетаясь телами, руками, языками…  
  
Даже если бы и хотели — они не могут остановиться. Не могут совладать с собой и своими инстинктами, и то, как они делают это, как прикасаются друг к другу… это скорее похоже на схватку двух сцепившихся насмерть хищников.  
  
Рагнар не целует, с Ательстаном он не умеет этого делать. Он впивается в его губы, кусает, рвёт, метит, клеймит его светлую кожу своими поцелуями-укусами, потому что, как он и сказал раньше, Ательстан — его. Он принадлежит ему, его разум, дружба, любовь, душа… а теперь и тело. И сейчас Рагнар завершает собственный круг, который начал много лет назад, сохранив жизнь тому странному, смешному, доброму и невинному мальчишке.  
  
Ательстан же умирает и снова возрождается от этой лавины действий, эмоций и чувств, которые обрушивает на него Рагнар. От того, что каждым своим дрожащим от напряжения мускулом, каждым миллиметром покрытой мурашками кожи ощущает, как всё существо этого неистового северянина стремится к нему, разрывая при этом путы старых связей, привычек, обычаев и законов.  
  
Всё слишком тесно, близко, напористо — нечем дышать, от хлёстких эмоций разрывает лёгкие, голова кружится, а распалённое тело ломает от ненасытного инстинкта, который требует удовлетворения своей жажды… но им обоим нужно нечто большее, чем это.   
  
Ательстан снова тот, кто способен сделать хоть что-то, и он буквально силой отрывает себя от Рагнара.  
  
Тот противится, кидается к нему снова, но Ательстан отталкивает его, удерживает на расстоянии, упираясь ладонью в часто вздымающуюся грудь.  
  
— Погоди, — коротко выдыхает он, другой рукой нащупывая завязки штанов Рагнара. — Да погоди же ты…  
  
Он пытается лихорадочно развязать их, но путается в шнуровке, так что Рагнар сам не выдерживает и просто рвёт её в стороны. Раздаётся треск ткани, и быстрым, нетерпеливым движением он скидывает её вместе со всем, что ещё оставалось на нём.  
  
Ательстан неотрывно смотрит на Рагнара, на переплетение жил, шрамов и мускулов, всех этих жёстких, чётких и одновременно невозможно идеальных линий, что составляют его тело, и эта красота вызывает в нём тот почти забытый восторг и трепет, который испытывал он только пред ликом Создателя.   
  
Когда-то давно уже мёртвый настоятель говорил, что прикоснуться к святыне нельзя, как нельзя почувствовать и чистоту небес, но именно это чувствует Ательстан, когда медленно тянется к Рагнару и накрывает его губы своими.   
  
Этот поцелуй, в отличие от всего безумия, что поглотило их ранее, — настоящий.  
  
С тёплой нежностью, сладостью теряемой невинности и хрупкостью первого признания.   
  
И лаской гибкого, проворного, искушённого в своём деле умелого языка.  
  
Ательстану нравится делать это с Рагнаром, ибо он ощущает тут свою силу. Рагнар намного опытней, до этого он много с кем делил постель, но в плане чувственности ему далеко до тонкой, высокой и даже поэтической натуры Ательстана.  
  
Ательстан ласково, соблазнительно медленно обводит языком контур губ Рагнара, прежде чем заставить его разомкнуть их и скользнуть языком в его рот, углубляя поцелуй. Сначала он прикасается к нему осторожно и ласково, и только когда Рагнар привыкает, немного расслабляется, начинает действовать уверенней и напористей, прикусывает и сразу зализывает причинённую боль, оставляя на губах пылающий влажный отпечаток, и тут же снова толкается в приоткрытый в хриплом стоне рот, имитируя движения настоящего соития двух тел.   
  
Рагнар не выдерживает, в отчаянном желании хватает Ательстана в охапку, прижимаясь к его бёдрам, и чувствует его твёрдость, когда тот начинает похотливо тереться животом о живот Рагнара и оставляет на нём мокрый след своего возбуждения.  
  
Это немного отрезвляет Рагнара.   
  
Он знает, что должен действовать дальше, только не совсем понимает, как и что нужно ему сделать, чтобы не причинить Ательстану боли, однако тот воспринимает это замешательство по-своему.  
  
— Если сомневаешься, я пойму, — говорит он, отрываясь от его губ. — Но хочу, чтобы ты знал — в том, что мы делаем, нет ничего неправильного. Это, — Ательстан обхватывает голову Рагнара ладонями и снова целует, — не может быть неправильным. Ты ведь сам знаешь — мы всегда были едины и сейчас лишь завершаем начатое, придаём ему больший смысл.  
  
Рагнар ничего не отвечает.  
  
Просто берёт его за руку и тянет за собой к просторной кровати.  
  
Ательстан не успевает опомниться, как крепкие руки обхватывают его и единым броском опрокидывают вниз. Он повержен на спину, беззащитен и уязвим, но чего уж точно он не собирается делать, так это просить пощады.   
  
Особенно когда жаркое тело Рагнара накрывает его своим, разводит колени и прижимается как можно теснее.  
  
— Я не знаю, каким я должен быть с тобой, — шепчет Рагнар, нависая над ним на вытянутых руках, — сильным, кротким, жестоким или милосердным. Должен ли я быть с тобой нежным, как с женщиной, или яростным, как в бою… Я не знаю, — очерчивает он пальцами губы Ательстана. — С тобой я хочу просто быть.  
  
Они оба достаточно ждали, чтобы тянуть время дальше, и Ательстан не против, когда Рагнар начинает снова покрывать поцелуями-укусами его шею, одновременно спускаясь чуть ниже и устраиваясь между его ног. Ательстан поглощён этими прикосновениями, лаской жёстких пальцев, терпкостью мужского пота и его солоноватым привкусом, так что он прикрывает глаза и не видит, что делает Рагнар. Как он опускает свою руку вниз, обхватывает свою плоть и распределяет по ней скользкую влагу.   
  
Но Ательстан сполна чувствует, когда Рагнар без предупреждения, единым движением, медленно наполняет его собой.  
  
Это больно, очень больно и немного, совсем чуть-чуть стыдно, только показывать это никак нельзя, и Ательстан терпит, крепко сжав зубы, тяжело дыша и комкая скрюченными пальцами мягкий мех.   
  
А Рагнар даже не замечает этого. Сейчас он вообще ничего не видит, пока стискивает ладонями плечи Ательстана и протяжными движениями медленно насаживает его на себя.   
  
И только когда Ательстан отворачивает лицо в сторону, на миг закусывая ряд костяшек, чтобы не издать позорный всхлип, Рагнар понимает, что что-то не так, прекращает двигаться и настороженно смотрит ему в лицо.  
  
— Тебе неприятно? — с тревогой спрашивает он. — Я сделал что-то неправильно?  
  
Ательстан успокаивающе обнимает его.  
  
— Не важно. Продолжай, — мягко улыбается он. — Даже женщинам поначалу больно, а уж их тела природа специально для этого создала.  
  
— Но я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — хмурится Рагнар.  
  
Он замирает в раздумье, оглядывается и тут же говорит:  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, что делать.  
  
Он осторожно приподнимается, выскальзывает, покидая тело Ательстана, и начинает опускаться ниже, смотря на него шальным хитрым взглядом.  
  
— И я точно знаю, что тебе понравится, — поднимает он распутно бровь, прежде чем снова взять в рот затвердевшую плоть.  
  
Боль почти сразу же отступает перед горячими волнами удовольствия, что начинают растекаться по телу Ательстана, и он тут же забывает о ней, сосредотачиваясь только на губах Рагнара, их ласке и на том, что его тело готово гореть лишь от одной мысли об этом.   
  
Ему снова хорошо, да так, что он не может сдержать томных вздохов, и это становится для Рагнара сигналом — на миг он отстраняется, и Ательстан сквозь прикрытые ресницы видит, как он тянется к лампе в изголовье кровати и зачёрпывает пальцами с её дна немного масла.   
  
Ательстан усмехается про себя — ему должно быть стыдно, что язычник, северянин оказывается намного сообразительней и предусмотрительней его.  
  
В этот раз всё и так же, и по-другому.  
  
Сначала саднящая боль, но теперь она не такая острая и пульсирующая, да и Рагнар двигается иначе — поступательно, осторожно, каждую секунду наблюдая за лицом Ательстана и тем, как он реагирует на то, что Рагнар с ним делает. Он заставляет Ательстана поднять колени, обхватить ими свои поджарые бока, и боль, давно превратившаяся в терпимую, становится приятной.   
  
Особенно когда Рагнар не выдерживает, наклоняется к нему и снова впивается в его губы частыми, сорванными, жаркими поцелуями, приподнимая бёдра ещё выше.  
  
Наверное, теперь он делает что-то очень правильное, потому что Ательстан чувствует от каждого толчка сладкую судорогу, которая сводит его пах и поясницу, отдаётся по всему телу, заставляет жарко дышать, плавит его самого и воздух, окружающий их.  
  
Рагнар и сам ощущает, как тело Ательстана привыкает, постепенно открывается перед ним. Как инстинктивно тянется к нему, стараясь быть ближе.  
  
Но ему нужны не догадки, он хочет слышать это из уст самого Ательстана, поэтому, не останавливая ни на миг своих размеренных плавных движений, спрашивает вкрадчиво:  
  
— Надеюсь, сейчас не так неприятно? — ещё одним тягучим движением он особенно глубоко толкается и снова отступает. — Или мне прекратить?  
  
Ательстан просто хватает рукой переплетённую на затылке Рагнара косу, и тянет за неё чуть назад и в сторону, как нашкодившего мальчишку за ухо.  
  
— Клянусь, я убью тебя, если остановишься, — шипит Ательстан.  
  
С громким довольным рыком Рагнар выкручивается из его хватки, поднимается, сгребает Ательстана и толкает снова на кровать, переворачивая на живот.  
  
Теперь нет ни боли, ни страха, только чувство заполненности, когда Рагнар накрывает его, наваливается всем весом, вдавливая в твёрдую постель, и снова оказывается внутри. Даже ощущение потери и разочарования, когда он ненадолго покидает его… но слава богам, короткий резкий толчок — и Рагнар снова входит, на этот раз погружаясь полностью, до самого конца.  
  
— Чувствуешь, как близко мы теперь? — исступлённо шепчет он в тёмные кудри, оплетая собой Ательстана. — Мы никогда не были ближе.  
  
Ательстану совсем не стыдно, когда он жарко надсадно стонет и подаётся навстречу твёрдым бёдрам Рагнара.   
  
Тот тут же подхватывает его под живот, вздёргивает наверх и ставит на четвереньки. Сначала налегает на него широкой грудью, одновременно двигаясь, бережно придерживая Ательстана за талию и целуя его спину, но потом инстинкт берёт своё.  
  
Рагнар глухо, по-животному рычит и отпускает себя.   
  
Он перехватывает Ательстана сильной рукой поперёк груди, другой опирается о резную спинку ложа, в которую вынужден вцепиться и Ательстан, чтобы не рухнуть, и начинает ритмично и размашисто вгонять свою плоть в податливое тело под собой.   
  
Его движения размеренные, частые, жёсткие, и они рвут из груди Ательстана уже не стоны, а приглушённый, надсадный крик.  
  
— Я всегда этого хотел, — жарко выдыхает Рагнар, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. — Ты тоже хотел, я знаю.  
  
Повинуясь какому-то безудержному порыву, Рагнаг впивается зубами в загривок Ательстана, до отметин кусает и по-хозяйски удерживает его под собой — так, как это делают волки, покрывая во время гона свою пару.   
  
Наверное, именно это ощущает течная сука, которую кроет выносливый сильный самец — жажду подчинения, принадлежности, главенства над собой и доминирования, и Ательстану не важно возвышает ли его осознание этого и принятие или, наоборот, унижает.   
  
Ему плевать.  
  
Ему всё равно — назовут ли его содомитом и мерзостью, сожгут ли в геенне огненной или кинут на растерзание адским псам, потому что единственно, что имеет значение, — это Рагнар, его потребность в нём и его голод. И если для этого Ательстану нужно будет прогнуться, отречься от себя самого и сломить свою волю — что ж, так и будет. Потому что все боги, вся святость этого мира и его греховность, все пороки, достоинства, нечестивость и праведность собраны теперь для него воедино в одном человеке.   
  
Рагнаре Лодброке.  
  
Язычнике, воине, убийце и короле.  
  
Который с протяжным стоном снова толкает Ательстана сзади и развратно-грязно рычит:  
  
— Я хочу остаться в тебе.  
  
Ательстан понимает, о чём он просит, именно просит, а не приказывает, ибо они оба уже на грани развязки. Поэтому лишь выдыхает «да», а в следующее мгновение сполна чувствует жёсткость мускулов Рагнара, когда он последними протяжно-резкими ударами берёт его…  
  
Они срываются вместе, в одно и то же время, и на какой-то момент сознание Ательстана почти гаснет, когда он чувствует внутри горячую пульсацию чужого тела, одновременно помогая себе рукой и спуская семя в чёрный мех между своими ногами.  
  
На какое-то время они оба замирают, восстанавливая силы и рваное сбившееся дыхание.  
  
Ательстан ощущает, как Рагнар осторожно покидает его тело, и его руки тут же подгибаются. Он падает на жёсткое ложе, и Рагнар сразу же следует за ним.   
  
Ательстан с трудом переворачивается на спину, глубоко вздыхает и убирает с лица мокрые от пота волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы и приглаживая несколько раз руками. Он так и оставляет их наверху, за головой, когда поворачивается к Рагнару и смотрит на него. Тот, такой же мокрый, уставший и отвратительно довольный, лежит на боку, опираясь головой о плечо вытянутой руки, и смотрит на Ательстана.   
  
Спокойно и устало.   
  
Расслабленно.   
  
А потом легко вздыхает, как счастливый ребёнок, утыкается лбом ему в плечо и сгребает его покрытой белёсыми шрамами рукой, придвигаясь ближе.   
  
Он начинает что-то тихо говорить, какие-то простые, но такие значительные и важные для Рагнара вещи — о том, что он будет делать, в какие набеги пойдёт вместе с Ательстаном и о своих мечтах, которые они вместе обязательно воплотят в жизнь, потому что теперь всё будет иначе, всё будет хорошо. Ательстан же молчит, просто слушает, прикрыв глаза и ощущая обнажённым боком жар чужого тела.   
  
Через какое-то время голос Рагнара становится тише, а вскоре и вовсе замолкает, покоряясь усталости и перекатывающейся под кожей ленивой истоме. Спустя минуту его дыхание выравнивается и, опустив взгляд на его лицо, Ательстан видит, что северянин безмятежно спит.   
  
Ательстан улыбается, накрывает ладонью лежащую поперёк груди горячую руку и смотрит вверх, на потрескавшееся от морозов и бурь дерево, на котором отражаются всполохи огня и пляшущие тени. Его переполняют покой, завершённость и чувство невероятной близости, которое он никогда ранее не испытывал. Ему кажется, что только сейчас он узнал настоящего Рагнара Лодброка, и более того, Ательстан уверен, что тот впервые позволил себе снять перед кем-то привычную маску бесстрастного лидера и жестокого циника. А ещё он уверен, что таким Рагнар был, есть и будет лишь с ним, и это осознание исключительного права на чужую душу — не сравнимо ни с чем.   
  
Рагнар может быть мужем и отцом ещё не один раз, он может брать других женщин и, Ательстан уверен, что и сам будет это делать, но всё это никогда не сравнится с тем, что есть между ними. Потому что между ними нечто большее.   
  
Не обычное недоразумение, что случается между мужчиной и женщиной и что обыватели привычно зовут любовью. Нет.  
  
Это нечто особенное — глубокое, как воды самого тёмного бездонного омута и такое же сокровенное…  
  
Ательстан уже не видит, как медленно и тихо умирает огонь свечи.   
  
В тот момент, когда подступившая темнота прожорливо поглощает свет и отбрасываемые им тени, он проваливается в глубокий крепкий сон.

**Author's Note:**

> В свете событий четвёртого сезона следующий мой фик Full Circle (Круг замкнулся) — логическое продолжение этого.


End file.
